LOVESTRUCK
by alz angel
Summary: my eyes never stop following her, my nose always searches for her scent, who is this girl and why does she have so much fire in her. I am Inuyasha Takahashi all girls want me yet she can ignore me...but i cant ignore her...rated for lemons later
1. From high school to college

Hello everyone. It's been real long since I have written stories. So I hope you all will like this one. I do not own Inuyasha but this story is mine.

**LOVESTRUCK**

** Chapter 1: From high school to college**

Kagome's POV

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm eighteen years old, and I live at home with my mom, little brother Souta, and older sister Kikyo. My father works far away so he stays in a town closer to his job, but he stays in touch. And of course we can't forget my pet dog Buoyo.

My high school days have finally ended, and very soon I'll be in college. The burden of trying hard to excel in my academics had paid off. And I had hoped my parents would let me go to a college of my choice, and lucky for me they did. My family agreed on which college I wanted to go to, Takahashi College of Art and Design. You see my dream is to become a famous fashion designer someday. And that is the college to go to, it's the most prestigious at school around.

Tomorrow is my first day of college, and the first step towards accomplishing a dream.

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$

The college grounds seemed normal enough. New faces were everywhere, as well as returning students. The jocks were looking about for fresh meat, just like high school. I hear a car pull up to the first reserved parking spot, and I hear all the obviously new students, 'Ooo and Ahhh' over whomever pulled up. I glance over a few people to see what all the commotion was about. A black Lamborghini is parked taking up two spaces.

Everyone was frozen staring, waiting to see who would come out. Suddenly all of the new female students and some of the old tuned into raving fangirls. They were all lined up waiting for this person in the Lamborghini. I looked behind me to see student ignoring the fiasco, I guess they are used to whatever is going on.

Inuyasha Takahashi the son of Inutaisho Takahashi, the very famous businessman and the owner of the college, stepped out of the car. His hair was silvery white with two dog-like ears on top, which meant he was a demon. He had the body to die for which you could make out even through his clothes. He was the most handsome guy in the college and a heartthrob for the girls. And like all the guys did he took advantage of that fact.

Inuyasha smiled his famous smile and winked at the girls who were almost fainting even from eye contact with him. He then went to greet his friend Miroku, who was a monk unlike his behavior. He was almost as tall as Inuyasha and had black hair tied in a small ponytail. He also had a good physique.

They were doing Hotel Management and since it was time for the lecture they started walking towards their class discussing about the new hot girls seen in the campus.

**Kagome's POV**

"Oh my god! Mom I am going to be late for my first day at college and I don't even know where the place is exactly. Why didn't you wake me up early?" Kagome screamed.

"Don't worry honey they won't say anything. You will b fine. Your first day will be amazing." Kagome's mother said while making her breakfast. Kagome didn't have much time, good thing she had removed what she had to wear last night. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror for last check. She always looked good no matter what she wore. She had the features that most girls got by plastic surgery. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore dark blue fitted jeans with a black sleeveless tunic with embroidered neckline and hem.

"bye mom"

….

**After arriving at the college.**

_Finally I am here._ "Excuse me? Can you tell me where I will find the Fashion dept?" Kagome asked a brunette.

"I myself am going there so you can come with me if you want." The brunette replied.

"Oh thanks. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." Kagome introduced herself.

"Hi I am Sango Tensai. Nice to meet you too." Sango replied and they shook hands.

Sango was a very beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her dressing sense was very good. She was wearing black jeans and a white racer back with a black shrug on top.

"So tell me Sango are you new here?"

"Ya, but I have been here only since two months. Are you the new admission to the Fashion dept?"

"Ya I am joining from today."

"I thought so. Our teacher had said that a new girl is going to join us soon."

"Oh okay. So how is it like studying over here?"

"It is great fun. You will enjoy it here."

Kagome smiled. _That's what I want._


	2. staring and ignoring

I hope you guys like my story up till now. It was just the first chapter. Much more ahead, so keep reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 2: staring and ignoring**

**Kagome's POV**

Few days had become since Kagome had joined college. The days were going amazing. She was behind in her lectures a little bit but that was okay. She had made a lot of friends to help her get through. There was Ayame, she was a very pretty wolf demon and had red hair and eyes and Rin who was a human just like Kagome but shorter than her. And Sango had almost become her best friend. The two went from lectures to lectures and cafeteria together.

Kagome was even grabbing a lot of attention. All the boys would turn and look at her when she would enter the college. She thought that she was imagining things but even Sango told her that. She wondered why that was since most of the girls in the college were good looking. Sango told her that was because she was the best looking amongst them and another reason was because she was not talking to all those guys staring at her. The other girls would just go and start interacting with those guys who stared at them. She was different than the other girls.

_Was that so? _Kagome would always wonder.

And there was one more thing about the college. People used to always talk about the son of the owner of the college, who also studied here. He was doing Hotel Management from what I had heard. The girls always talked about him and how handsome and well built he was. But I had never met him till now. Since I was always late to college but I had seen his Lamborghini, and I loved it.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha like always was the favorite in the college of all the girls. He was used to it and even enjoyed it. He liked all the attention. Girls from the all the other departments were after him. But he had his major interest in the fashion department. The girls over there were exceptionally good looking and hot. Also a girl from the fashion department had caught his eye. It was a girl with black hair and cream color skin. On the first day he was standing in the college corridor when he had seen her at the gate hurrying up with the girl Miroku was after. Something about her felt different to him.

He saw her every day since then observing her. Yeah she definitely was different. She would ignore all the guys staring at her which made her even more popular amongst the guys. And her dressing sense was amazing too. He had realized that this girl hadn't noticed him as yet since she always came late. He was amused by her since she gave no interest in meeting him although he knew that all the girls talked about him. _That is something different. _He thought. _Tomorrow I shall meet her._

**Normal POV**

Kagome was running through the gates again. She couldn't believe it she was late again. But she had gotten up on time today.

"Kagome hurry up. You are going to be late." Sango called out.

"Damn it." Kagome whispered.

Kagome was running up the stairs when she noticed that on the 2nd floor she could see something glistening near the window. After seeing it clearly she realized that it was a boy standing with his face turned towards her and he was staring at her. Kagome had never seen more mesmerizing eyes than those. They were the color of the sun.

_wow. Isn't this guy real handsome?_ Kagome thought. But she was getting late for her class, so she ignored him and went on.

Inuyasha was very surprised. He had never seen a girl who could ignore him like that. She was different yes. But she was still a girl and girls drooled by the sight of Inuyasha. But this girl, she just looked at him for less than a minute and then turned her head and went on. Now that gave Inuyasha an ego issue.

_We will see about how long you can ignore me girl._ He thought and went ahead for his class for which he was getting late. He caught up with Miroku.

"I have work for you." Inuyahsa said

"what work?" Miroku asked.

"you have to help Sango introduce me to someone."

Miroku was confused. He knew that Inuyasha wants to be introduced to a girl since he wants Sango's help. But never has Inuyasha needed to introduce himself to any girl. All the girls just came to him like bees to honey. _Who is this girl?_ Miroku thought.


	3. introduction

Guys I hope you like the chapters. I will try and update as soon as possible. Please read and review.

Chapter 3: introduction

**Normal POV**

Kagome and Sango walked to the cafeteria in the break time. All the fashion students and the other department students were there. Only the Hotel Management department had a separate cafeteria for them. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin stood in the line to take food. Cafeteria food sucked. It was hopeless eating here. All the girls were planning that they would start eating outside college if the food gets any worse. They sat on an empty table and started having their lunch. When all of a sudden they heard 'wows' and 'oh my god' in the cafeteria. They all turned to look around and saw Inuyasha and his group including two boys entering the cafeteria, Inuyasha in the lead obviously. He was looking gorgeous as usual. His long silver hair was flowing and his golden eyes shining.

Kagome had seen him for the second time but still he looked as mesmerizing as the first time, maybe even more. The boys walking next to him were very good looking too but none of them could equal the looks of the silver haired hanyou.

Kagome suddenly heard Sango swear in a whisper.

"what happened Sango?" Kagome asked sounding worried.

"that ass, that arg. I am so fed up of him." Sango continued swearing.

"wh-what?"

"oh Kagome you don't know their history. It's very long. We will tell you about this later." Ayame said pointing at the three boys coming this way.

Kagome turned to look at them. She noticed that Inuyasha was continuously looking at her or was it just her imagination. They came and stood right next to them.

"Sango my darling, how are you?" Miroku took Sango's hand in his and bent down on one knee. "so have you thought about bearing my children?" SMACK

And then Miroku had a red hand print on his face.

"told you long story" Ayame told Kagome.

Miroku got up and smiled brightly. "she is my Sango."

Sango cursed under her breath again.

"Miroku, wont you ask Sango to introduce me to her lovely friend over here." Inuyasha said.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. His voice sounded like velvet. _Who is this guy?_ She thought.

Kagome noticed that all the eyes in the cafeteria were on them. She realized that Inuyasha was pointing at her. Everyone looked surprised that Inuyasha had come to introduce himself to a girl specially.

"Sango would yo-." Miroku was shut up by Sango.

"Inuyasha this is Kagome Higurashi. She is studying fashion with me. And Kagome this is Inuyasha Takahashi. He is studying Hotel Management."

Inuyasha took kagome's hand in his and kissed it. "it's a pleasure meeting you Kagome." He gave her his famous smile. She could hear the astonishment of everyone around her.

Kagome blushed. "nice to meet you too." Kagome replied timidly.

**Inuyasha POV**

Her voice was as lovely as her face. It sounded like wind chime to his ears. When he touched his lips to her hand it felt like an electric vibe went through his body. The blush on her face caused by him made him proud of his actions. He loved to see that on her face.

"do you mind if I sit next to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"n-no" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha pulled a chair next to her and sat on it. "so why is that Kagome that we haven't met before?" Inuyasha asked.

"umm. I don't know." Kagome said looking at her lap.

Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose. He realized that Kagome's scent was very relaxing. It was a sweet rose like fragrance. He felt like he could sit here forever and just breathe her scent and feel heavenly.

Everyone had got confused why Inuyasha took so much interest in Kagome. But well he was Inuyasha, he could do whatever he wanted, so their group at least started talking amongst themselves.

"so Kagome, tell me where do you stay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I stay at the Higurashi Shrine." Kagome replied.

"I have heard about that place, it has a lot of history."

"really? I am surprised not many people know about it."

"not many people have interests like me." Inuyasha smirked making Kagome blush. "isn't that too far away from the college?"

"ya sort of. But I travel by train so it's okay."

"hmm. So how do you like the college so far?"

"it's amazing. It is just like how I wanted it to be."

"well I am glad you like it."

Then the bell rang for the next period.

"see you later Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome waved and smiled. He just kept staring at her retreating form.

"is everything alright?" Miroku asked.

"huh? Oh ya. Let's go to the lecture."

_Hmm.._ Miroku thought.


	4. flirt away

Hey guys I don't know how the story is coming out to be. It's so much fun to write about inuyasha. I am in love with him but I won't steal him from kagome lol.. Anyway please r & r.

Chapter 4: flirt away

**Normal POV**

Next day at her class Kagome was learning how to sketch different shades and textures. A new girl named Yuri had also become her good friend. She had blond hair, was shorter than Kagome and Paler than her. Her dressing style was a little weird but it fit her personality. Sango did not like her, she found her rude, too forward and very kiddish but Kagome found her to be a good friend. She was a little chirpy that's all.

Kagome did not like to fight with anybody unless need be. And she liked to make friends with everyone. She was a kind girl.

Yuri came running down the hall. " Kags I broke up with my boyfriend."

"why? What happened? Are you alright?" Kagome asked worried.

"ya I am fine. He was just so abusive to me. I was in love with him but he just took my love for granted. So I dumped him."

"well, its that's the case he deserved it." Kagome said giving her a hug. " I am proud of you."

While she was hugging Yuri, Kagome realized that Inuyasha was staring at her. She ignored it thinking that it was just her imagination.

"lets go Kags its lunch time and I am hungry. I want to eat a pastry."

"okay let me call Sango." Kagome went inside the class and got Sango out forcefully. Sango was completing her project work from so long, she needed a break.

"fine Kagome I will come with you, just let me go."Sango demanded. Kagome let go. "where are Ayame and Rin?"

"they already went down I was waiting for you." Kagome replied.

Then they all descended down the stairs. Kagome noticed that as she came down Inuyasha was already down, he was talking to a bunch of girls who were looking like they would faint at that moment. She noticed that his eyes were on her though he was talking to them. She did not like the way the girls were drooling on him. _Do they not have better things to do?_ She thought.

Yuri, Sango and Kagome started walking towards the cafeteria. Inuyasha came in front of them within a second. He looked at Kagome in a serious way.

"what are you doing here? The fashion show is over there." He said pointing at the pool side. And then he gave her his best flirty smirk.

Kagome blushed a shade of pink. She didn't know what to say.

**Inuyasha's POV**

He was still looking at her. He loved the way she looked when she blushed.

"you guys going to the cafeteria?" Inuyasha asked in his smooth voice.

"yes we are." Yuri replied booming at him.

Inuyasha looked at her for a fraction of second and back to Kagome.

"you mind if we join you?"

"we?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha then made his lips in a round shape as if about to whistle. He knew that no one but his demon friends and Miroku could hear it. Sango and Yuri were looking at each other in confused looks. But Kagome's head turned to the sound of it. _ She can hear it. _Inuyasha thought amused.

As soon as he finished his friends were by his side. There was Miroku, Kouga and Shippo. Shippo was a junior he was much shorter than all of them. He had red bushy hair and was a fox demon.

"would you teach me that?" Kagome asked Inuaysha.

"you could hear it? Inuyasha asked with amusement in his eyes. Inuyasha's friends also looked stunned.

"why? I wasn't supposed to?"

"no its nothing like that. Usually humans can't hear it. It's a demon thing and specially in my family. Its called inu-whistle." Inuyasha replied proud.

"so you can't teach me that?"

"yes I can be your teacher." He replied with a sexy grin. To which Kagome blushed again.

Then they went inside and took their place on an empty table after taking their lunch.

"So Inu I have heard that your father owns this college. Wow it's a really nice college. Your father has a good taste. I bet that you have a good taste too." Yuri asked Inuyasha winking at him.

Sango just rolled her eyes. "dump one get one" she whispered to Kagome, but Inuyasha heard it too. For some reason, Kagome eyebrows furrowed when Yuri used the last statement.

Inuyasha thought that he saw a tinge of jealousy in Kagome's eyes. He wanted to test it. Though he hated the girl's straightforwardness he wanted to know how Kagome felt.


	5. red is my favorite color

**Guys I am trying my best to update as fast as I can. My exams are coming up so it might take a week long for the next chapter.**

** Chapter 5: red is my favorite color**

**Normal POV**

(Continued)

BAM

"you lecherous bastard." Sango yelled at Miroku after punching him on the face.

Miroku was fallen on the floor. "But sango my darling it was not my fault. I am telling you my hand is cursed.

Sango cursed and stomped away, Miroku following her. Meanwhile Rin, Ayame, Kouga and Shippo were gone to get more food for them which left Kagome, Inuyasha and Yuri alone.

Kagome did not like the situation. Yuri was sitting too close to Inuyasha. She did not know why that irritated her so she guessed because she was excluded from the conversation that was going on between Inuyasha and Yuri.

Inuyasha was chatting with Yuri since he wanted to know how Kagome would feel. Throughout the conversation his eyes were on her. He noticed a tinge of jealousy in her eyes but wanted to explore more.

"so Kagome, Yuri tells me that you all have a traditional day tomorrow." Inuyasha asked Kagome which made Yuri get irritated so she responded.

"ya Inu and I am wearing a really beautiful yellow color kimono. I just got it yesterday. I think you would like it on me."

Kagome almost choked on her juice but quickly recovered since she did not want to make her friend feel bad.

But Inuyasha had noticed her reaction. He smirked.

"what are you going to wear Kagome?" he asked.

"um.. I don't know. I guess I will be wearing my red color kimono." Kagome said sounding low.

She then got up. "I guess I should be leaving now. I don't think Sango is coming back and the lecture is going to start soon. Are you coming Yuri?"

"uh. No I will stay with Inu a little longer."

"alright then see you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched her leave the cafeteria mesmerized by her. Although he knew she felt jealous but she still did not say anything to him or her friend, just walked away. Inuyasha's thoughts were disturbed by a girl putting her hand on his biceps.

"wow Inu you got huge biceps, I love them." Yuri said.

Inuyasha was getting irritated with this girl. He knew how to handle girls, he wanted to be rude so she would just leve him alone and understand that he did not like her one bit, but he needed her for making Kagome jealous. He looked at her incredulously.

"umm. Ya thanks..umm." he had forgotten her name already. "here this is my number." He gave her his number because he knew that whatever he would message her she would announce that to her friends which included Kagome. "I got to go. See ya later." And with that he left.

**Kagome's POV**

_I don't know why I m getting so irritated. This is ridiculous. Maybe it is because they were not giving me any attention that's why. _Kagome kept thinking as she left the cafeteria. Somehow she ended up being in front of the college swimming pool where a few guys were swimming. She looked around. _Wow I must have zoned out while walking._ She did not realize that all the guys in the pool were staring at her up and down admiring what they saw. She looked up and found a boy only in his swim suit walk towards her. She blushed and looked away. The boy was tall and muscular but not like Inuyasha. He was human and had black hair and black eyes.

"hi, my name is Hojo Aragushi" the boy introduced himself while putting a hand out for Kagome to shake.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha was on his way to his class when he sniffed Kagome's scent. He thought that he wanted to see her rather than be at the lecture. _I wonder what she is doing; she did not go to class hmm… why I am thinking about this girl so much? That's strange. Who is this girl?_

That was right, Inuyasha was not the type of guy who would go to girls introduce himself or try to make them jealous or follow them around. He would never bother about girls. He had them wrapped around his finger but this girl was different. She did not behave like how the other girls did around him and he liked her scent, it soothed him.

Inuyasha followed the scent and reached the poolside. What he saw made his blood boil. Boys were looking at Kagome as if she was a piece of meat. And one boy was approaching her. He heard him introduce himself to her. His name was Hojo. Inuyasha had never met him before so he understood he was a newcomer.

Inuyasha was there next to Kagome in less than a second and put his arm round Kagome's waist. He took Hojo's hand in his and squeezed it a little too hard. Hojo winced.

"Hi I am Inuyasha and this is my Kagome." Inuyasha responded pulling Kagome towards him.

Kagome blushed a shade of red. He turned his eyes towards her. He was enjoying this. Hojo on the other hand cursed under his breath which obviously Inuyasha heard.

"alright see you later Kagome." Hojo said and turned and went away.

Kagome got out of Inuyasha's hold and started walking towards the hallway. Inuyasha could make out from her reaction and her aura that she was confused.

Inuyasha in one leap stopped Kagome in her tracks. Kagome yelped. He walked slowly towards her and she started backing away. Inuyasha saw her backing up till her back was against a wall. She looked really scared. Inuyasha enjoyed the look on her face. He put his hands on the wall on her both sides and leaned in closer till his mouth was next to her right ear. He pulled in a deep breath from his nose, he just loved her scent. Slowly he let out his breath. Kagome shivered when the hot breath touched her skin. He smirked.

"you know red is my favorite color." He said in a husky voice.


	6. traditional day

Hey guys my exams are over and finally I am in the final year…I am so happy.. but since my internship is going on I might not b able to update every day. But pls let me know how you like the story. Pls review…

I love to present Inuyasha in his hot and happening form. He just couldn't be anything less…

Thanks for reviewing…now here is my story..

**Chapter 6: traditional day**

**Kagome's POV**

It was the traditional day at college today and Kagome was getting ready. Her mom was helping her to make her hair in front of her dressing table. She had curled her hair and let it dangle freely. She was wearing a red kimono with a flower print. This fitted her top perfectly and was loose at bottom till a little above her ankles. Her mom looked at her in the mirror.

"Kagome my darling, you are looking heavenly."

"stop it mom." Kagome blushed.

"sister you are looking very good. All the boys are going to drool looking at my little sister." Kikyo said

"sis.."

"alright picture time." Kagome's mom said and Kikyo and Kagome got together in a pose to click pictures.

She clicked a few snaps and then rushed out of the house before her mom and sister would embarrass her more.

_Thank god I got out of the house. Mom and sis will never change. I hope I am looking good in this red kimono. _Kagome thought. She then started thinking about the incidence that had taken place between her and Inuyasha.

_Firstly, he completely ignores me. Then when a guy tries to talk to me he tells that guy that I am "his Kagome". Inuyasha why would you do that? And he even got so close to me and told me that his favorite color was red. _Thinking about that got butterflies in Kagome's stomach. She clutched her stomach. _What the hell? Why am I thinking about that? Anyway Sango had told me that he flirted with all the possible girls and they all fall for him but I am not like that._

She reached college. She looked at the left noticing Inuyasha's Lamborghini. She knew he was at college. She realized that a lot of guys staring at her but she had gotten used to it by now. Kagome went to her class without noticing that a certain hanyou was observing her every move.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha was standing at the corridor looking down at all the girls and boys of fashion department dressed in traditional. His eyes though were searching for a particular brown eyed girl.

"hey Yasha, all the girls in traditional are looking so lovely. I could eat all of them up. But my dearest Sango looks the best." Miroku stated. When he didn't get any response from Inuyasha he waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"what?" Inuyasha snapped.

"geez Inuyasha who are you searching for?"

"keh. No one"

"right." Miroku said looking down and spotting Kagome coming in from the gate. "look Inuyasha, there is Kagome. Wow she is looking pretty good. Actually she is looking the best." Miroku was amazed.

And so was Inuyasha. He couldn't tell how just a simple kimono looked so good on her. She didn't even wear that much make up like the other girls but she looked amazing. There was something about her aura and personality that was different from the others. He watched her every move. He watched her look towards his car for 1 second. He smirked. _Yes I have come today Kagome_. He saw her go inside the college towards her department. _Show time_, he removed his cell and messaged that girl named Yuri.

**Normal POV**

As soon as Kagome entered the class Sango and the others jumped in front of her.

"Oh my god Kagome you are looking so good."Sango said. Sango was wearing a purple and maroon color Kimono same length as Kagome's with a different print. It suited her very well. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"you are looking very beautiful yourself Sango."

"I am sure all the guys must have gone flat over you."Rin and Ayame continued.

"Awe Rin you are looking gorgeous." Kagome told Rin. She was wearing a baby pink color kimono with butterfly print, her hair open.

" and Ayame you look gorgeous yourself. I am sure that a certain demon couldn't take his eyes off of you." Kagome teased Ayame. She knew Ayame liked Koga. Ayame was wearing a dark blue kimono with a red dragon on it. She had made two pigtails with an iris in one.

Ayame blushed " same goes for you Kags. What do you think Inuyasha was doing?" at that Kagome blushed. They had known that Kagome liked Inuyasha a bit but was not admitting it.

"come on Ayame he doesn't like me." She was going to say something but Yuri came jumping in between their conversation.

"he sent me a message." She said aloud.

"who did?"everyone asked.

"Inuyasha. who else? He told me that I was looking good." Everyone except Yuri turned their heads towards Kagome. they noticed that jealousy on her face.

"yeah great. He says that to all the girls. Big deal." Sango said and she took Kagome's hand and led her to class.

"you okay Kags." Rin asked in lecture.

"yeah why?" Kagome replied.

"you look a little down."

"no I think this chapter is really boring. I will just go out to get some fresh air and wash my face." She then got up, took permission from the teacher and went out of the class.

She was walking towards the washroom when she noticed Inuyasha in the same corridor as her.

He knew that she was going to be there because he had caught her smell. As soon as he saw her he started walking towards her.

Kagome noticed that he was walking towards her. She looked and walked straight at one corner of the hallway away from him. He noticed her actions and grinned. _So the plan worked. She is getting jealous._

As soon as they were across each other Inuyasha came in front of Kagome and stopped making her stop as well. She looked at him and saw him smirking his famous smirk. Her heart started thumping loudly which Inuyasha could hear, at that his smirk grew. She turned her head away and went towards the right. He followed her and came in front of her again. She went left, he followed her. She went right again, he followed her. She looked at him incredulously, he was still smirking. She stopped and stood over there folding her arms. This went on for 5 minutes when Kagome finally gave up and was turning when Inuyasha caught her hand and pulled her towards him. She landed on his chest. He still hadn't left her hand. The other hand went on the small of her back. Kagome's heart was beating fast and loud. He moved his mouth next to her ear.

"Kagome you look like heaven on earth." Kagome blushed. His lips were so close to her ear that they almost kissed her ear. She stiffened, she could feel his breath on her skin and she could smell his scent too. Her mind was getting dizzy.

Inuyasha was enjoying this. He could tell from her aura, how he was making her feel and he enjoyed it. He then looked at her and she looked at him with confused dizzy eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he was going to wait this was not the right time. He put his nose on her head in her hair and took a long whiff of scent and then walked away without saying anything.

Kagome was confused. She didn't know what had just happened.


	7. number

Hello again ppl… I am not sure how my story is going…are you guys liking it? I am not getting that much of a response. I hope that it's a fine story. Please review…

**Chapter 7: number**

**Inuyasha's POV**

His plan was working. Everyday he would send one or two messages to Kagome's friend (what was her name again) and she would announce it to her group in which Kagome was there. He had also started ignoring Kagome from the day after Traditional Day. She had also tried to make conversation with him in the lunch time but he had given her quick responses and ignored her completely.

Her scent was mixed with confusion and doubt. She was also ignoring him most of the times, which he again found amusing since it was difficult for girls to ignore him. But then again this is Kagome that he is talking about.

Walking down the hallway with his gang of boys, he saw Kagome coming from the opposite side alone. Their eyes met. He could tell that she was battling it in her mind whether to talk to him or no. he smirked inside his head. _No not yet. _He turned and started talking to Miroku ignoring Kagome yet again.

"Miroku lets bunk the next lecture and go to the beach."

"ya and we will also get to see some hot babes." Miroku replied eyes sparkling.

"yo dude I am in." Kouga and Shippo replied together.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who seemed to have stomped away.

**Kagome's POV**

She wanted to make conversation with Inuyasha so bad but she didn't know why. Hell, she didn't even know what to say. But then she heard their conversation about going to the beach to check out girls, she got really pissed. She did not know how she felt. She just felt really angry. So she just walked past them and ignored him.

She went to her group of friends who were deciding on something.

"I want to go to watch a movie after college." Ayame said.

"girl we cant do that, they are long and will get us late." Sango replied.

"ya and then our moms would fry us up and eat us for dinner." Rin continued.

To that Kagome giggled and they all noticed her presence.

"finally Kags you showed up, where were you." Sango asked.

"I was just in the washroom."

"so Kags you will come with me to watch that new horror movie that is come?" Ayame asked.

"no Ayame I am really sorry but I cant stay out late plus I am not really a fond of horror movies. I get freakishly scared."

"ya we should all go have some snacks in Wacdonalds."Rin said.

"ya that's a good idea." Kagome and Sango replied.

"fine" Ayame replied.

"where are you guys going." Suddenly Shiori asked out of nowhere.

"arg. Nowhere." Sango replied.

"oh I thot I heard that you were going for snacks or something."

"Sango!" Kagome hushed her. "ya Shiori we are going to Wacdonalds. You want to come?"

"ya of course. I will call Inuyasha also." Shiori went running to search for her cell.

"really Kagome now the whole world will be invited. You know we don't like her right?" Sango said.

"come on guys she is a nice girl. You all shouldn't be so mean to her." Kagome replied.

**Normal POV**

Kagome and the girls were inside the mall in which Wacdonalds was situated. They all had decided to window shop a little first. They all went inside a designer boutique and started trying on clothes which they liked.

"wow I am definitely buying this for the fresher's party coming up. She held on a knee length dark blue dress that was sleeveless and fitted her curves perfectly. It had a v neck that showed off a little cleavage and ruffles at the end.

At the same time Kagome came out. She had chosen a mid thigh red and black halter dress which fitted her perfectly. It had a belt at the empire line with a circular silver broach in the middle. It had a little flare at the end.

All the other girls were done with their trials so they were just looking at Kagome and Sango in awe.

"My dear Sango you are the most beautiful girl I have seen." Everyone looked in the direction from where this voice came and saw Inuyasha and the whole group of boys standing and admiring them. Kagome and Sango blushed.

"what are you doing here hentai?" Sango asked glaring at him.

"well Inuyasha invited all of us since he was invited by your friend there." He pointed to Shiori.

This whole while Inuyasha had not looked away from Kagome, he was looking her up and down admiring every part of her and specially her long creamy legs. Kagome noticed that and blushed a deep shade of red.

Inuyasha smirked. "looking good Kagome." Kagome was looking down at her feet.

"Inu baby" Shiori screeched. Inuyasha's ear went flat against his head as Shiori hugged him.

Kagome turned and went into the trial room to get changed. Inuyasha was getting tired of this irritating girl. He pushed her away a little from him as she stayed there jumping and beaming.

As soon as Kagome and Sango had changed they decided to eat and headed for their destination. Somehow Kagome felt that someone was staring at her this entire time. they sat on the table with Inuyasha sitting across Kagome. They all had ordered and started eating. A lot of topics were going on. Sango was telling about the days when humans and demons were enemies during her parent's time, how they used to go to slay demons. While Miroku was telling storied about how his hand got cursed while touching Sango's rear and asking her to bear his children. For which he got a tight slap from Sango "hentai" she had cursed. And we all laughed. Inuyasha had told that when he was small how he had got lost in the jungle while playing and got a shouting from his mom when he was found.

"really? That same type of incident had happened with me when I was a kid." Kagome said.

"why what had happened?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"well we had gone for a trip to the hill station. I was a kid so I didn't know where I was going and I somehow got away from my family. I didn't know where to go. But one kind man had picked me up and dropped me to the police station. Later my family found me and my mom gave me a tight slap. I was so small I didn't know what I did wrong. But she must have gotten damn worried about me."

Kagome looked up to see that only Inuyasha was listening to her intently while Sango, Ayame and Rin were chatting with Miroku, Kouga and Shippo. Even Shiori was busy daydreaming looking at Inuyasha which was a little creepy.

Kagome eyes met Inuyasha's, they stayed like that for sometime until.

"lets get going Kagome I don't want my mom to kill me." Sango said as she got up.

Kagome blushed realizing that she was staring at Inuyasha and blushed and looked away. Inuyasha smirked.

They all were standing outside near the parking lot. Kagome was talking to Inuyasha about her dog while Inuyasha said that even he had a bitch. They all said their byes and were turning when Kagome did something unusual.

"Inuyasha" she called out to him.

Inuyasha turned around to the sweet voice call out his name. "yes?"

"can I have your number?" Kagome blushed.

This was the moment Inuyasha was waiting for. "Of course." He smirked his famous smirk.


	8. learning to ride

Hey guys I hope I am doing good justice to this story. I hope you enjoy it, please review. I will try and make it even better…

**Chapter 8: learning to ride**

**Kagome's POV**

It was weekend and Kagome was relaxing at home. She was lying on her bed going through her contacts in her cell phone stopping at Inuyasha's name. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to look desperate by calling him first. Thinking over it a few more minutes she decided to give up. _He will call me if he wants to talk, why am I even bothered? It's not like I like him or anything. He is a jerk._

She and her girlfriends had planned on going to shopping today. She went to take a quick shower and decided what to wear; she was going to wear blue denim shorts and a black half shoulder cut top. She put on blue eyeliner and lip gloss and was ready to go. She had to meet her friends at the mall, so she decided to walk it out since she had plenty of time to reach there while thinking about a certain someone.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha had been surprised and frustrated beyond belief. He did not get why Kagome would not call him and beg him to go out with her; she finally had his number. No girl treated him the way she did, she treated him like he didn't matter to her at all. This upset him. His plan had worked perfectly, than what was he missing here? He decided to take the help of someone who had expertized in women nature.

He decided to call his friend to talk about the matter.

"hello. Whats up Yash?" answered the expert.

"hey I was wondering since you have so much knowledge about girls and their nature I wanted to ask you a question."

"why thank you Inuyasha, ya I have this peculiar talent".

Scoff "I know you are a pervert Miroku, you just know everything about girls since you have flirted and tried to sleep with every single one of them so don't get on cloud 9."

"you hurt me my friend". Miroku answered while pretending to sound hurt.

"ya right. We know being a pervert runs in your blood."

"you got that right. So what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"I just wanted to know how to approach a girl who is quite different from the girls whom I have dated before?" he tried to make it sound right.

"you mean Kagome?". Miroku knew Inuyasha was talking about her since he was observing Inuyasha from quite some time now.

"ummm. How did you know? Are you spying on me?" he was surprised.

"all of us know that you want her. You behave very different around her and all your attension is diverted to her."

"oh ok."

"well I don't know about her really. I couldn't decide what type of a girl she is so I think you should approach her, be friendly and take over her heart." Miroku said seriously. "…and then go deep into the relationship if you know what I mean." He went back to his perverted tone.

"you will never change Miroku." With that Inuyasha kept the phone. _Now you just wait Kagome and be ready to be swept off your feet. _

**Normal POV**

Kagome was having an amazing time with her friends Sango, Ayame and Rin. This time they hadn't invited Yuri since her friends insisted on not doing so but Kagome still felt bad for ditching one of her friends. They all were shopping for evening wears since they all decided they were short on those. Everyone had already chosen their dresses.

Sango's was maroon in color knee length empire line belted dress with a big silver broach in the middle while Ayame's was dark brown tight till the empire line with a balloon shaped bottom till the knee. Rin's dress was white in color with puffed short shoulders and a lacy wavy A line bottom till the knee while Kagome's was a red and black halter mid-thigh length dress with a golden broach at the empire line. They all paid for their dresses and were now heading to the pizza parlor when Kagome's phone beeped and she saw a message from Inuyasha.

_Hey Kagome how are you?_

She was surprised to see his message and didn't want her friends to know otherwise they would tease her so she quietly replied

_Hi. I am fine what about you how is your weekend going?_

_Good. I was just working on my bike, making a few changes. What about you?_

Inuyasha knew girls loved bikes so always used it to get girls.

_Wow! You have a bike. I always wanted to learn how to ride a bike. I am out with my friends to the mall._

_I could teach you to ride it. In fact today you can come I know a perfect place where you can learn without killing anyone ;-)_

She was surprised about why would he want to teach her. She wanted to learn but it would be weird learning it with him.

_I don't know about today maybe some other day._

What? Did she just reject his offer? Nobody did that. Nobody could do that. He was very furious now.

_Come on you might not get this chance again to learn this skill._

_Its kind of late you know._

_So what I could drop you home if you wanted._

_Let me think about it._

_Sure, take your time._

He did not like this. Nobody made him wait.


	9. making plans never made before

Hey guys its been so hectic ..i haven't got time for myself at all forget writing abt this story.. I have just joined at my new work place and obviously I am working my ass off. Anyways here is the story..

**Inuyasha chapter 9- making plans never made before**

**Kagome's POV**

All the four friends had finished eating and were ready to go hunting for clothes again.

"girls you know we can even shop for our assignment related stuff over here." Was all Sango had to say and the hunt for the best costume had begun.

But Kagome's mind was still wandering to where Inuyasha had left the choice upon her. Her heart really wanted to go but her mind was telling her to stay away from him, so basically she couldn't decide. She wanted to take the help of her friends but they would have definitely made a big issue out of it so she let it be.

After a while of racking her brain she decided that a little list of pros and cons would do the trick so she mentally started her work.

PROS

I get to learn how to ride a bike which I have wanted from so long.

The trainer is kind of sexy.

She would get to know Inuyasha better.

CONS

I will be spending time with a stranger whom I cannot trust.

And she couldn't think of anymore cons so she decided that she will just go with the flow_. What fun would it be if you leave opportunities like that? _She thought.

**Inuyasha's POV**

He was pacing in his room with a frown on his face and his cell phone almost getting crushed in his hand. She hadn't still replied, this was unlike anything that had happened with him. No girl refused him, fuck that no girl got an option. He didn't know why he was playing so sweet with her when he could have just caught her sent flown to where she was and made her do stuff which he wanted her to do. But no, here he was waiting for her measly reply.

"arrrgh, this is so frustrating. It almost has been an hour." Inuyasha grumbled while pacing.

Ting. His cell phone rang, his breath got caught up. _I hope she said a yes…..what the fuck? Now I am sounding like a pimp._ He checked the message and indeed it was a yes.

**Hey Inuyasha I am** **ready to come on one condition if you can sneak me away from my friends. I am at the mall.**

_That would be a piece of cake. I knew it she could never deny me._ He thought while smirking.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha told Kagome to meet him outside the mall in 10 minutes. Now all she had to do was just disappear from the group suddenly and meet Inuyasha at the entrance, she could tell her friends something later like her mom had called up and it was an urgency that she had to rush or something like that but right now she was super excited since she had never made a plan like this before. It felt like she was living a movie life and surprisingly she liked it.

5 minutes later Kagome had sneaked out of her friend's grasp when they had gone shopping in yet another one of the huge designer wear shops. She had hidden the entire way; ducking behind plants and shops so that they couldn't see her if they realized that she went missing.

As soon as she had reached out she found Inuyasha standing in front of a glistening red bike with black color flames on it. He was wearing baggy beige color pants and a black wife beater with a kaftan on his head. He did look like a super sexy trainer. As for the bike, it was huge and now Kagome wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to learn riding a bike after all.

Inuyasha was looking at her with his sexy smirk on. She approached him carefully and said hi. In his reply he simply nodded and climbed on his bike and ushered her to do the same. When she did with a little bit of difficulty seeing that the bike was so huge and it was her first time, he started the engine and sped off in full speed.

Kagome's breath got caught up and she had to hold Inuyasha for dear life but she only held his shoulders. He slowed down when they were quite away from the city.

"where are we going?" Kagome asked curious.

"to my beach house. It is the safest place for you to learn how to ride."

Thank u thank u…muuuah every1…see ya all soon…

Pls r &r…


	10. learning basics

Hello ppl…how have u been..i guess you all were waiting for my new chappie…so here it is specially for u….njoy….

**Chapter 10: learning basics**

**Normal POV**

She was really excited about the whole scene. She was going to learn how to ride a bike that too from the hottest guy in her college. She was extremely lucky. They were riding along on narrow roads which seemed to be the kind of roads away from city life, there was less traffic and more beautiful scenery. She was enjoying the feeling all the while breathing deep to get the fresh air deep within her lungs. Her thoughts were stirred by Inuyasha's sudden question.

"so your boyfriend won't mind if you learn how to ride a bike from me?"

"huh? Don't be stupid Inuyasha if I had a bf why would I learn bike riding from you? And even if I had a bf I am sure he wouldn't mind. But I don't."

'good. Anyway I wouldn't give a damn even if you had one' Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his lips.

"so is it going to be difficult? Learning to ride a bike?"

"no not really if you have an extremely skilled trainer like me." He just turned slightly behind to show his infamous smirk.

"but your bike really looks heavy and difficult…."

"don't worry you will be just fine." Inuyasha cut her off casually.

And at that time Kagome felt that she hadn't made the right decision.

**Kagome's POV**

Finally they had reached their destination when the sun was still on top of their heads. The sight in front of her was so beautiful that she stood their stunned with her mouth hanging till the time Inuyasha actually closed it with his hand.

"you will swallow a fly" he said.

She just gulped and spoke. " this is really your place?" the place was huge. There was a huge while wooden mansion, nope you cannot just call it a beach house, it was humongous. It had a whole beach to it and a boat house. 'now this is what you call heaven' Kagome thought.

"well technically it's my dad's but since I am his son so yep its mine too." Inuyasha answered while putting his index finger on his chin portraying a thinking pose.

"wow you are really rich." Kagome said in a dreamy voice.

"duh my dad owns the whole college and now you realize it?" Inuyasha replied while rolling his eyes. He really liked the attention.

"well…." She turned her face to the side as her cheeks flamed red. "can we start the lessons?"

Inuyasha chuckled "yes ma'am."

Inuyasha directed kagome to follow him to the shore while he carried his bike with ease, which definitely surprised Kagome. 'Damn he is strong'. Inuyasha told her to carefully notice what he does and understand what he talks.

"if you have doubts don't keep them. Ask me alright?"

"uh huh."

"so this is how you sit on the bike." He showed her by stretching his right leg full and crossing it over to the other side while catching the handles with his hand.

"once you sit you have to make sure that the bike is in neutral mode which you do by kicking here." Inuyasha pointed at the green signal near the speedometer and also showed her where to kick the bike to put it in neutral.

"then you will start the bike by holding clutch and start button, giving a little rev then you will put the first gear by holding the clutch and kicking the gear paddle only once like this." Inuyasha was motioning his every move while explaining.

"don't give too much acceleration and slowly leave the clutch. Then slowly increase the speed and increase the gear to two that you do by kicking the paddle again while holding clutch. The more speed the more gear the more kicks. For decreasing you kick the behind of the paddle, the lesser the speed the more kicks. Got it?" Inuyasha asked searching for traces of doubts in her eyes.

"yep. Absolutely. Lets kick some paddle." Kagome answered excitedly while jumping up and down.

Inuyasha laughed "so what are you waiting for?"

….

Hey guys I hope you all liked the chapter more fun is in the next one….

And I really did get confused with the character of shiori and yuri both being one and the same. Pls forgive me for such a dumb mistake. Thanks for your reviews….


	11. a night to remember

Since I made you guys wait so long I thought I wud giv u all a bonus chappie….njoy

**Chapter 11:** **a night to remember**

"that was really good Kagome you are a quick learner."Inuyasha was really impressed with Kagome for learning so fast.

"no not really, you are a real good teacher." They made their way towards the staircase of Inuyasha's beach house as the sun was setting.

"well now you would only require a few more training sessions and you will become ready to race in the championship." Inuyasha said while smirking.

"ya, but I guess first I would want to race against my teacher." Kagome said while playing along.

"you will definitely lose against me."

"how can you be so sure?"

"because I rock. I am the champion."

"don't flatter yourself."

"do I smell a challenge?"

"you bet your ass you do."

"challenge accepted. But we will bet. If I win I get 1 wish." Inuyasha said while placing his hand out.

"sure and if I win I will get 1 and to let you know I never lose." Kagome answered while grabbing his hand for a shake.

Inuyasha was enjoying this. He was enjoying her company more and more every minute. He didn't know how and why he felt so relaxed with her. He could just lie down here and get the most peaceful sleep of his life, he was sure about it.

Kagome also felt the same. She couldn't believe that her college's 'bad boy' was sitting right next to her and chatting with her like they were best buddies. She really felt like they had some connection yet to be figured. She was really enjoying his company.

"do you mind if I light a smoke?" Inuyasha asked while taking out his smokes and a lighter.

"nope. Absolutely not." Kagome replied nonchalant.

Inuyasha was surprised, he was ready to get up and go to smoke at the side since most girls he asked hated it and the others were smokers themselves.

"do you smoke?"

"no. why do you ask?" she asked looking confused.

"well girls usually don't like this habit."

"well I don't mind if you smoke since I believe that a person should be who he/she is rather than pretending, who am I to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. Its your life and I am not like any other girl."

"no you are not" Inuyasha said it low enough so that nobody could hear but him.

"what?"

"nothing, look the sun is setting." He was now looking at the almost set sun. You could see the orange and red color at the horizon dangling and mixing together with the dark blue sky.

"wow its so beautiful." Kagome said with enchanted eyes.

"ya it is" Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome. She looked back at him, realizing what he was talking about she blushed and turned her face away.

"I feel like singing a song for you." Inuyasha told Kagome while showing his famous smirk.

"wha—what?" Kagome questioned stuttering still not recovered completely from blushing.

"yeah, and I am sure you will fall in love with my voice once you hear me sing." Inuyasha continued while standing up still smirking and grabbing Kagome's hand.

"oh you will have to dance with me mademoiselle." He said the last word in french accent, answering to clear the confused look on Kagome's face.

"this song is dedicated to the sweet lady in red with me."

Inuyasha started singing looking in Kagome's eyes while jiving at the same time.

**(song- lady in red by **Chris De Burgh)

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright<br>I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
>They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance<br>I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
>Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind<br>The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
>There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be<br>But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
>I'll never forget, the way you look tonight<p>

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing<br>I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
>And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away<br>I have never had such a feeling  
>Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight<p>

The way you look tonight  
>I never will forget, the way you look tonight<br>The lady in red  
>The lady in red<br>The lady in red  
>My lady in red (I love you.)<p>

By the time he got over both of them were enchanted by each other's presence. Kagome couldn't believe her ears was it really him that sung so beautifully. He had the best voice she had ever heard even far better than any actual singer. And the way he danced, she couldn't meet his moved but he took care of her gracefully and perfectly. She wouldn't admit it but this was the type of date she always wanted to have.

"wow Inuyasha you were amazing. Yes I do love your voice. I guess its one of my favourites now." This got Inuyasha out of the trance; he was still staring at Kagome.

"uh..huh…ya I told you, you would love it." Inuyasha replied while scratching his head.

The rest of the evening they spent chit chatting about things and even playing catch the crook because Inuyasha had bet that Kagome woudnt be able to catch him. He obviously won but was almost missed being caught by her since he was running at human speed which is also impossible to catch him at. So he gave her the credit for being an athlete.

…

So guys how did you like my story till now pls review….

I really want to have a date like that don't you?


	12. invitation

Hey guys I know its been soo.. long but really thanks for all the reviews..i was stuck ina bit of a mess of everything..my exams, my internship, my job..but now that's sorted I am back on track…so enjoy..

**Chapter 12: Invitation**

Inuyasha had dropped Kagome home after teaching her the basics of bike riding. He hadn't come to her house since Kagome thought it would be best if her family didn't know that she sneaked off with some guy like that, so Inuyasha didn't protest not that he wanted to meet her family and get some weird stares from everyone.

INUYASHA'S POV

Inuyasha couldn't believe himself. He had actually never spent time like this with any girl and enjoyed himself. He would usually take the girls he would date to some mall where they wanted to shop or some hi 5 restaurant where they wanted to spend his cash. But never had he taken a girl to teach her to ride his bike and have fun, she wasn't even his girlfriend or anything. _Wow. Something must be really wrong with my head_. He didn't even know why but he had invited her to his step brother's birthday party. Not that he was going to go there anyway. He did not like his half brother but he just wanted Kagome to come to his house and be with him again.

_Flashback…_

They were just at the steps of Higurashi Shrine when.

"uh..hey do you want to come to my step brothers birthday party? Its tomorrow" Inuyasha asked Kagome while scratching his nose to hide his blush (and now he was blushing. God dammit something is definitely wrong with him.)

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat (is he asking me to be his date or something?) "umm…. Y..yeah s..ure" kagome stuttered.

_End of flashback_

Atleast she had said a yes, otherwise Inuyasha would have gone crazy from anger and embarrassment since no girl would say no but this girl could do anything. You could never predict what she would say.

KAGOME'S POV

Kagome was lying on her bed thinking of the incidents that had happened on the beach and after reaching home he had invited her to his house. She had heard it from her friends that their family was a royal family, their house was huge and they were extremely famous. She was so worried about what she would wear tomorrow that she did not hear her phone ring. After sometime she realized it and she picked up without seeing the caller id. A screaming and annoyed Sango was on the other line.

"Kagome, where the heck are you? We searched the whole mall twice for you and you didn't even answer your phone."

_Oh shit_.."umm…hi Sango..i umm..fine I had sneaked off with Inuyasha."

"YOU WHAT?"

"yeah..umm.. I was getting bored in the mall and he had texted me that he would teach me how to ride his bike and you know how crazy I go about bikes so I sneaked off since you guys were really busy shopping and I didn't want to disturb you."

"YOU LITTLE.." she heard somebody telling Sango to breathe. _That must be Rin. _"Kagome I am just going to pretend that you didn't ditch us for now… anyway"_ their back to her happy Sango self _" you have to tell me what all happened when I come there to your house with Ayame and Rin. And we are coming right now."

As soon as Sango kept the phone the bell rang.

_Wow and I thought they were at the mall searching for me._ Kagome rolled her eyes as she went down to receive her friends.

…..

"so all that happened. Wow Kags good thing you sneaked off. I want a date like that.." Ayame said daydreaming about her and Kouga again.

"It wasn't a date. And I am sure something romantic is waiting for you Aya" Kagome said nudging Ayame.

"cool so now all we have to do is decide what outfit Kags has to wear for tomorrow's special occasion." Rin said.

"that's all set. I got a pretty hot dress for her before realizing she was actually missing and not in just some other shop or washroom." Sango said going towards the paper bags containing all the shopping they had done in the mall.

She picked out a silver color halter mid thigh length dress. It has a netted neck black in color and had a black belt at the empire line. "I am sure this will go perfect with those silver sandals you got the other time."

…

Kagome saw the clock for the tenth time. She had gotten early an hour before the party was going to start since she was so nervous. Inuyasha had said that he would pick her up from her house. It was 1 minute to 7 pm when her door bell rang. Her mother, sister and brother had gone to meet some family friend in the city so Kagome was home alone. She got up to open the door and when she did she stopped breathing.

….

There I hope you all would love this chappie since next would be continued…I am updating them back to back.. hope you enjoyed pls review if you like them..


	13. at the partypart one

Hey guys here is the continuation…

**Chapter 13: at the party-part one**

There stood Inuyasha in dress pants deep red shirt and black tux. He had put his silver hair in a low ponytail. He looked H O T hot. There were no better words to define this sexy God that stood in front of Kagome.

INUYASHA'S POV

As soon as Kagome had opened the door he couldn't help but ogle Kagome. She just looked so sexy in that silver dress. It hugged her curves in the right places. Her hair was done in a bun with her curls hanging loose. She had worn silver sandals but she was still shorter than him. Her makeup was also perfect not too dark just perfect. His eyes went to her lips which were full and covered with a light pink lip gloss. He just wanted to eat them up but he resisted his urge. He had realized that Kagome hadn't said a word and looked at her just staring at him wide eyed. He couldn't help but smirk.

He cleared his throat which caught her attention and he loved to see her blush at being caught like that.

"you look beautiful Kagome" he said with his ever so famous Inuaysha smirk.

NORMAL POV

Kagome was at loss of words. She couldn't get her thoughts together around him she always wondered why. When she heard him praise her then she could collect her thoughts.

"th..thank you. Not too bad yourself." She looked away and replied.

Inuyasha continued smirking "I'd take that as a compliment."

Since she was not moving Inuyasha took her hand and lead her out of the house locking her door for her by taking the keys from her hand and pulling her towards his Ferrari down the shrine stairs. The whole while in the car there was an awkward silence. Inuyasha thought he would better speak.

"so let me tell you how my family is " this got Kagome's attention towards him "my half brother whose birthday we are going to celebrate is an ass. He hates me and I hate him and since I didn't want to get bored alone at his party I invited you."

"umm. Ok but why didn't you invite Miroku or Kouga or Shippo?" Kagome was confused.

"they all know that we get bored in his parties so they wouldn't come." He replied as a matter of factly.

"oh so I am the donkey?" Kagome asked playfully.

"yup, a really beautiful donkey."he smirked while Kagome blushed.

….

They had reached the party on time and it was already crowded. Guests from all over the city were invited since it was a great day for Seshumaru. He would get his part of the company from his dad today since it was his 25th birthday. Inuyasha was not enthusiast about this since now he would get to hear from his brother how great he was all the more. But right now he didn't have to bother about that, only attend to Kagome.

Kagome was astounded by the enormity of his home no mansion or palace would be a more appropriate word. She couldn't believe that anyone could be so rich. No wonder all the girls at college wouldn't stop speaking about his wealth.

"wow Inuyasha your house is amazing." Kagome responded mouth agape.

"Thanks" he said looking at her with a goofy smile. "come on I will take you to meet my family." He said holding her hand and pulling her with him to the centre of the hall.

Kagome looked forward to see a man a little taller than Inuyasha with silver hair longer than his standing shaking hands with the guests. He wore black tuxedo and had a very stoic face. His golden eyes were lifeless unlike inuyasha's. Next to him stood a man taller than Inuyasha and that other guy in the silver hair. This one's features resembled more like Inuyasha's. his golden eyes were just like Inuyasha's but aged with experience. Next to this man stood the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever seen in her life. She had long black curly hair till her knees. She wore adark blue gown till floor length. Her eyes were the kindest. As Inuyasha approached her face grew brighter and her smile wider.

"mother, father (half waved at his brother) I want you to meet my friend here, Kagome."

Mrs. Takahashi put her hand forward first "hello dear Kagome. I didn't know INuyasha had such a pretty friend. Please call me Izayoi." Kagome blushed but shook her hand.

Mr. Takahashi came next "hello Kagome nice to meet you. Good thing you got my son to the party. He usually loves to skip this day. (inuyasha scoffed) you can call me Mr. T"

Seshumaru extended his hand next "hello, I am Seshumaru. Pleasure to meet you." He said emotionlessly

"nice to meet you all" Kagome responded timidly. "oh and happy birthday Seshumaru." She wished him giving him the bouquet she got for him.

"hn." Seshumaru said accepting the bouquet and passing it on to the servant behind him.

"excuse me but Kagome and I would like to spend some time away from the crowd." Inuyasha said while snatching Kagome away from everyone and heading up the stairs towards his room.

"well atleast he came." His father said while shaking his head.

Guys I am going to update again tomorrow..so pls hold up and wait for meeee….pls r n r…


	14. quando quando

Hello guys I am back but I hope that I get a lot of reviews to continue this story…thanks for ur review DelSan 13

**Chapter 14: Quando Quando**

"h-hold up"Kagome said breathless. Inuyasha had been dragging her at a really fast pace which she had to run to make up for. "where …are we going?" she asked taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

To that Inuyasha responded by opening a massive door to reveal a huge room filled with all shades of red. The walls were a deep red color while the floor was black. The curtains were a lighter shade of red while the furniture was wooden red and the bed sheets were silken red and oh so inviting. The bed in particular was very huge and you would be damned if you said you didn't want to go sleep in there. There was a door on one side which should be leading to the bathroom.

"welcome to my room." He said still dragging her inside.

"t-this is your room?" she asked shocked that anybody could have a room like this. Never in her imagination she had seen such a detailed room.

"yeah do u like it?" he asked scratching his head.

"wow its amazing Inuyasha. I love your room." Inuyasha swelled up with pride. "whats with so much red though?"

"its my favorite color you know." Inuyasha replied with a sexy smirk on his face and Kagome remembered to the time when Inuyasha in the hallway had caged her between his arms and huskily told her that red was his favorite color. She couldn't help but feel warm down in the wrong place and she could feel the blush creeping its way on to her face.

The scent of Kagome's arousal hit Inuyasha's nose. His feat on their own accord dragged themselves towards Kagome. Kagome wasn't looking in his direction so as soon as she turned her head to see his reaction he was just inches away from her face. She was startled and moved back her face becoming as red as a tomato. She would have missed the hurt in his eyes as she moved back only to be replaced with amusement.

INUYASHA'S POV

As soon as she moved back, I couldn't help but feel hurt but that changed to amusement since her arousal's scent hadn't disappeared it had only grown stronger._ Wench is playing hard to get. Hmmm. I like it._ He licked his lips unconsciously and noticed kagome's eyes darting to them. _Do you want to get kissed Kagome? Not yet…just wait a while.._ Inuyasha couldn't kiss her like this. He knew she was not the type of girl who just kissed guys randomly like that. Her lips were so inviting, he would definitely have his claim on them soon.

Just then a song started playing by Engelbert Humperdinck - Quando Quando Quando

Tell me when will you be mine

Inuyasha put his hand forward "may i?" he asked with a smile

Kagome hesitantly gave her hand in his and he pulled her towards himself and started jiving to the track.

Tell me quando, quando, quando  
>We can share a love divine<br>Please don´t make me wait again

When will you say ´yes´ to me?  
>Tell me quando, quando, quando<br>You mean happiness to me  
>Oh, my love, please tell me when<p>

She couldn't help but giggle. He was moving so fast and with t movements. This was not like the time at the beach it was faster and with more complex movements but she didn't have to worry Inuyasha was handling her.

Ev´ry moment´s a day  
>Ev´ry day seems a lifetime<br>Let me show you the way  
>To a joy beyond compare<p>

I can´t wait a moment more  
>Tell me quando, quando, quando<br>Say it´s me that you adore  
>And then, darlin´, tell me when<p>

(instrumental strings and brass)  
>Ev´ry moment´s a day<br>Ev´ry day seems a lifetime  
>Let me show you the way<br>To a joy beyond compare

I can´t wait a moment more  
>Tell me quando, quando, quando<br>Say it´s me that you adore  
>And then, darlin´, tell me when<p>

Oh, my darlin´, tell me when  
>Mmm, my darlin´, tell me when<p>

Inuyasha held her close to him and slowed down at the last line. He looked her in the eye as if really asking that question which played in the song. Kagome couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

…..

Taa daa..how about that..i really love that song I was acyually listening to it while writing this chapter…muuuuaaaah everyone..pls read and review…


	15. your type

Hello guys I am trying and updating everyday…thanks guys for the reviews…I am hoping I ll be receiving more of them soon…enjoy…

I wish I owned inuyasha but I don't sadly….

** Chapter 15: your type**

KAGOME'S POV

The weekend was great for Kagome, first learning how to ride a bike and then at Inuyasha's paradise like house. She just loved his house and his family was also great. She had come to know from Inuyasha's talks that he did not like his half brother Sesshumaru so much, and he didn't want to be alone on his birthday due to his brother getting his half of the company their dad owned. Kagome didn't seem to have anything concluded about Sesshumaru's personality. Since she did not get any reaction from his to whatever he spoke. He was sort of okay but she didn't want to dwell to deep in that area anyway.

She could still picture them dancing like that in his room. He was moving with her so perfectly. He was perfect at everything; you name it he got it. He had even dropped her home, he was even chivalrous. _He is so great.. wait what am I thinking.. stop dreaming Kagome…_ a beep on the phone..

She didn't have to look at the caller id to tell it was Sango.

"hello" Kagome said faking boredom

"stop faking it Kags and spill" Sango asked excited

"well…" Kagome started..

…

"wow you two really danced together in his room?" Sango asked confused.

"umm..hmm" flashes of the dance still running in her mind.

"well that's weird."

"why? Whats weird?" Kagome asked suddenly out of her daze.

"from the time I know Inuyasha has never been heard of dancing with a girl in his house. It was more like getting them there and …"Sango was trying to search an appropriate word.. "..you know what I mean"

"what no. what are you saying Sango. Inuyasha is my friend and nothing more. And we just danced and chatted." Kagome said her face turning red as she understood what Sango was trying to say.

"hmm.. still weird. Anyway you two make a cute couple." She said changing the topic

"ya just like you and Miroku." Kagome said playing along.

"bye Kagome." Sango said not wanting to continue talking about the lech.

"bye Sang."

And then she lay on her bed till sleep conquered her with dreams of a golden eyed hanyou.

…

INUYASHA'S POV

Monday had arrived and as usual we all were at college and as usual Kagome was going to be late. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. So I thought of a brilliant plan that I would wait for her in the parking lot near my car. Only 5 minutes had passed and half the girls had come out of the college and started drooling looking at me and my car and the worst part was I could see Kagome's friend the one whose name I cant remember coming my way.

"hi Inu- baby, how are you?" Shiori asked clinging on his arm.

"who are you again?" Inuyasha's couldn't help but be rude.

"Inu- baby I am Shiori, how could you forget me?" she said trying to make a cute face and inching up to kiss Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eye twitched._ Cant she get the message._

Inuyasha just pushed her to the side before she could kiss him. "Listen girl I don't know what you are thinking but I don't know you and neither do I want to so please leave me the hell alone and stay away from me." Inuyasha said in a menacing voice followed by a dangerous growl.

Shiori couldn't help but feel hurt and embarrassed in front of everyone and ran away from Inuyasha but surprisingly none of the other girls got the message they thought he was sexy when he talked like that and were drooling all the more. Inuyasha put his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. _I guess this was a bad idea._ But before he could turn around and go inside the college his nose caught her fragrance, the calming rose fragrance. He opened his eyes to see Kagome coming toward the college; actually speed walking towards the college. She hadn't noticed him as yet.

NORMAL POV

As soon as Kagome neared the parking lot she turned her head to look at his car. It had become her habit to check his car, she didn't know why. But this time she saw him, Inuyasha was leaning on the bumper of his car and looking at her with that sexy smirk on his face. Kagome couldn't help but blush. He was wearing a black wife beater and brown khakis.

Inuyasha couldn't help but be amused when she turned her head in the direction of his car. He looked at her and smirked, she was so damn sexy, she was wearing skinny black jeans and an off shoulder red top. _Hmm so you remembered my favorite color._ He walked towards her.

"hello Kagome.." the way her name rolled off his tongue made her shiver and ofcourse Inuyasha did notice that.

"hi" she said timidly.

"since we are already late, want to bunk the first lecture." Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I might miss a lot." Kagome replied looking between the college to him.

"come on we will stay in college only just sit and chat. I am sure your teacher will make you stand the full lecture." He said knowing that she wouldn't disagree to that.

"ya I know, last time she had warned me not to be late." Kagome said still unsure.." oh what the hell fine. Lets go."

"good" Inuyasha said he was feeling like his plan of getting her was working. He just had to be careful. They went from there together to sit on the stairs towards the Hotel Management department cause Kagome didn't want to be near Fashion Department if she was bunking, whole while all the girls were giving Kagome nasty looks.

"wow you are really famous amongst the girls. I mean they were literally drooling on you" Kagome said starting the conversation.

"hmm.. yeah but I don't like those type of girls." Inuyasha replied honestly.

"really? So which type of girls do you like?" Kagome asked acting like she didn't bother knowing, when deep down she was dying to know.

"well I don't know for starters I would like the type of girl who isn't like any other girl…" he came close to Kagome and tucked one of her strands behind her ear looking in her eye. Kagome blushed "…who doesn't have a problem with my personality..." his hand still in Kagome's hair but his face slowly coming forward. Kagome's heart beat accelerated. "…who is pretty, intelligent and smart..." his mouth moved towards her ear. Kagome closed her eyes. "…who loves me for me." And then Inuyasha placed a slight kiss on her ear. Kagome's breath hitched. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha studying her features. Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha smirked inwardly. _So Miss Higurashi gets turned on by being close to me. _Inuyasha chuckled.

Just then the bell ringed signaling them that it was their next period. Kagome said her good bye to Inuyasha and he watched her retreating form across the hallway but suddenly she stopped. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the anger bubbling inside him. There that Hobo guy was standing right next to Kagome and asking her out. Didn't he get the message that she was Inuyasha's. he stomped his way towards the two.

Kagome was going towards her class, words repeating in her mind about what Inuyasha had said and done. She felt the itch in her hand to touch that spot. It still felt warm but what if he was watching her, that would be so embarrassing. As soon as she was about to climb the stairs she heard someone call her name. She looked in the direction of the caller only to be met by that guy named Hojo.

"Kagome, how are you? I didn't see you anywhere after that day." Hojo said smiling

"hi Hojo. I am fine. How are you?" Kagome replied sweetly.

"I am fine Kagome san..umm..i was wondering do you want to go to this movie with me? Its called the artist and its really good I have heard." He said with hope in his eyes.

"umm..Hojo I am really sorry but I already have plans maybe some other time." She didn't want to flat out deny him he would feel bad but she was surprised he was so straight forward. She had barely met him one day and here he is asking her out. He was incredulous.

"but Kagome you might not get to see it again, it's a really nice.." but he was cut off since Inuyasha was at Kagome's side holding her by the waist in the blink of an eye. She didn't even hear him coming.

"hi Hojo."he nodded at Hojo without any expression. "so Kagome you are still coming to my house right? Haven't made any other plans?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with mischief in his eyes. Kagome looked at him like he had two heads. But hten an idea came to her and she played along.

"yeah of course Inuyasha I would never forget." She said winking towards Inuyasha who looked amused. _Fire I like it.. _Inuyasha thought.

She looked at Hojo apologetically and took her leave to go to her class from both of them leaving a smirking Inuyasha and a taken aback Hojo.

…

Voila.. how was it..i made it really long..took me 2 hours to write it. I hope you all will like it. But pls I need your reviews to know how am I doing..so pls pls pls review after reading. It wouldn't take long…


	16. tickle attack

Here I am back with another chapter yet again. I am really disappointed by the number of reviews I am getting. I request to all the people who read my story, pls review it so that I know how I am doing. It doesn't take long to review.

**Chapter 16: tickle attack**

After the long day at college Kagome finally felt relaxed coming out of the college with her group of friends.

"so Kagome now will you tell us where were you in the first lecture." Sango asked

"yeah Kags you have never missed a lecture however late you have been." Ayame continued.

"well. No where great. I will tell you that later. But the main news is Hojo had asked me out." Kagome said trying to change the subject. She knew if she would tell them the truth now they were going to tease her to seven hells.

"really?" Rin chirped. "you mean that newbee in hotel management?"

"yeah"

"but wait haven't you guys just met once?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"yup that's what the catch to it is." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "we have met only once and he wants to take me out on a movie. We haven't even spoken that properly."

"wow he is one straight forward person." Ayame suggested.

"maybe.. but he is kind of creepy too." Sango added.

They continued discussing about Hojo as they exited the gate of the college into the parking lot. There they could see a lot of girls gathered in a circle around something. Being the curious type they are they inched towards the crowd only to be met by the dashing hero of their college "Inuyasha" was lying on the bonnet of his car with his legs crossed and listening to music on his I pod while his friends "Miroku, Kouga and Shippo" were showing off to a few girls, the sight on which all the girls were drooling.

Kagome and the girls rolled their eyes. They were just going to pass by them and ignore them when they heard someone call out for Kagome's name.

INUYASHA's POV

Inuyasha had been waiting for Kagome to come out of the college so that he could follow their so called plan from earlier which saved her from Hojo. He was sure that Kagome thought he was just saving her and was not serious but he was damn serious. He wanted to take her to his house to know her more and to spend more time with her and also he wanted to make sure she wouldn't go with that Hojo.

His friends had joined him as well as the girls from the college were surrounding him but he did not pay any heed to them and started listening to his I pod. A few minutes passed when his nose was attacked by a soothing rose fragrance which he knew could be nobody else but Kagome's. just as she was about to pass by him he had called out for her and she had turned getting the attention from everyone.

"hey Kagome wait up." He said running to her. As if on cue his friends had followed him.

"hello lady Kagome, Ayame, Rin and my lovely Sango." Miroku said

He had seen the face of Sango turn beet red and he had seen Kagome smile and poke Sango which caused her to blush more. But as usual the lecherous monk grabbed her ass which in turn got him a bruise on his face and Sango stomped off.

Rin and Ayame ran after Sango telling her to calm down while Kouga and Shippo shaking their head took an unconscious Miroku to the nurses room. Stupid lech, well atleast he got me some alone time with Kagome apart from the girls from the college who were still standing their. Don't they have somewhere to be? He sighed. That got Kagome's attention from Sango back to him and she blushed while Inuyasha smirked.

"umm… Inuyasha is this really important cause I think I should be with Sango she seems really pissed off." Kagome said looking between him and Sango. She really didn't have a clue about what he was planning.

"but I thought you were coming to my house like you promised Kagome. I have been waiting for you." He said with his head cocked to the side with a grin on his face.

"w-what? When did i.. oh you mean that time but I thought it was to fool Hojo."Kagome said putting a finger on her chin.

"yes it was. But a promise is a promise now you have to come with me." He said trying to make a puppy dog face that could convince her to come with him.

KAGOME's POV

Oh my god he looked so cute with that face but how could I say yes. My mom would be waiting for me.

"but my mother.."

"don't worry about your mother Kags, we will take care of that. You go and enjoy with Inuyasha." She was cut off by a fully recovered and chirpy Sango.

"b-but."

"come on Kagome." The way he said her name brought a shiver down her spine and the face he was making, how could she say no?

"fine I give. Ill come with you." Kagome said putting her hands up in defeat.

….

They had reached Inuyasha's house once again and once again she couldn't help but be amazed by the size of it. The whole way to his house cum mansion they were listening to Inuyasha's choice of songs and she had to be honest she loved his taste in music.

Once he had parked his car in the driveway he had tossed his keys to his butler waiting by the door. As soon as they had entered a cute furry bitch had come running to him and started licking his face. He was laughing from it and she couldn't help but giggle along which caused the bitch's attention to her and she stopped her ministrations to look at her. She was looking at Kagome who inturn looked at her. Her size was intimidating and if she did not have a dog of her own she would have definitely got scared and freaked out but she knew how to take care of this. She searched in her bag and took out a red colored stick, which caught the bitch's eye to look at it and her mouth to drool.

"Inuyasha, whats her name?" Kagome asked calmly.

"its Gypsy." Inuyasha said looking surprised.

"hey Gypsy. You want this sticky?" Kagome said bending down on her knees and eging Gypsy to come to her. Gypsy had started wagging her tail and her tongue was out and slowly she started inching towards Kagome. Once finally there Kagome patted Gypsy on her head which in turn caused her to get a lick on her face from Gypsy who then took the sticky in her hand and ran away happy to sit on her bed and eat it.

INUYASHA's POV

Inuyasha sure as hell was surprised to see that Kagome could handle Gypsy so well since usually people who didn't know her would get scared of her and even Gypsy was a little picky about the people she liked. And she mostly never liked the girls Inuyasha got home.

"you sure know how to handle dogs." Inuyasha complimented.

"well thanks but I think you have forgotten that I already have a dog at home and I roam about with one in college." Kagome said mischievously.

"oh really and who might that dog be from college?" Inuyasha shot up one eyebrow daring her to say anymore.

"well the dog who got me here right now." Kagome said snickering.

"oh well then now this dog will definitely have to lick your face." Inuyasha said smirking and moving closer towards his prey.

"w-what? I was just kidding Inuyasha." Kagome said scared for her life.

"oh but I wasn't."Inuyasha said taking one long leap directly in front of her. He put Kagome on his shoulder and took another leap to his room. He walked in his room and put Kagome on his bed. Kagome was looking really frightened. Inuyasha scoffed. She should know not to mess with me. He hovered on top of her while she tried to get away. He caught both her hands in his one hand.

"Kagome" he said with a mischievous smile. Kagome gulped. "never mess with me." Those were his final words before he started his tickle attack.

…..

Fin. So how was it. Did you all enjoy it? Hmmm…? Tell me about it in detail…lol…pls review…otherwise I shall give you all tickle attack….


	17. ear job

Hey guys I know this chapter took a little longer but I was out of town…I couldn't update…but now I am back and here is the new chapter..and I am really glad that I am getting so many reviews thanks to all those who have been reading my chapters and reviewing about them…it makes me want to write more…now lets jump to the chap..

**Chapter 17: ear job**

Kagome was lying on the bed with tears in her eyes while Inuyasha was lying next to her with a smirk on his face. Kagome breathed hard, she was trying to take as much air in as possible while clutching her sides.

"r..really ..you didn't..have to g..go that f..far.." Kagome said between breaths. To which Inuyasha simply smirked.

"well you shouldn't mess with the zohan." Inuyasha recited a dialogue from some movie.

"really Inuyasha..very mature." Kagome said glaring at him. "my sides hurt, my jaw hurt. Was this why you called me to kill me with your tickle attack?"

"well not really, the original plan was something else but since you challenged my pride I decided to make changes to it." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"fine then I am leaving." Kagome said getting up and ready to leave.

"awe Kagome don't be such a spoilt sport. Alright I had a plan that we would watch a movie together." He said grabbing Kagome's hand in the process. Kagome looked at his hand over hers and blushed. Inuyasha noticed her blush to his touch, just the way he liked it. But what surprised him the most was she didn't pull away. _Hmmm.. I will benefit from this later._ Inuyasha thought. He removed his hand from top of hers and smirked at the slight look of disappointment in her eyes.

"so?" he asked Kagome.

"w-wha—oh yeah sounds like a good plan." She said recovering from her state.

….

KAGOME'S POV

Inuyasha walked me to one of the other rooms in his palace like home. I couldn't make out what the room was since it was extremely dark. He flicked on the lights and I was shocked. I had never seen a huger home theatre ever.

"wow" was all that escaped my lips.

"thanks" Inuyasha said smirking. "isn't it cool I designed it."

"really?" I couldn't believe him. I mean the home theater was just amazing, it was gorgeous. The walls were colored black, the screen was so huge that it covered the full front wall. The seats were dark red with velvet covers and they were more like couches with automatic leg rests. They were so comfortable that you could just sink into them and sleep.

Inuyasha leaded them to the centre of the room to sit on the couches and he motioned with his hand for his servant to start the movie. And the movie started, its name being The Artist.

"wow Inuyasha I really wanted to watch this movie, from what I have heard about it it's going to be great. But it has just released how did you get a copy." Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha confused.

"well you know Kagome I have contacts." Inuyasha smirked a mischievous smirk.

"hmm"

"quit thinking and start watching, the movie has begun."

Sometime in the mid of the movie Inuyasha extended his left hand and placed it over Kagome's only to feel her stiffen from the initial contact and then relax and smile. Inuyasha thought he could try something more just to see her reaction.

"Kagome do you know what is an ear job?" Inuyasha asked with a mischievous look on his handsome face.

"hmm no. I don't think that I know what it is. Is it some kind of an ear operation?" Kagome asked while trying to think if she had heard anything about it.

"your close Kagome. Do you want to know what exactly it is?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"ya sure why not. What is it?" Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha moved closer towards Kagome, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"inu-inuyasha?"

He moved his mouth towards Kagome's ear. She could feel his warm breath on her ear which made a shiver run through her. "this is an ear job." He said before attacking her ear with his tongue. Kagome's eyes widened, Inuyasha's tongue was ravishing her ear lobe in every which way, she could feel his wet warm tongue on her skin and she could feel the warm feeling building in the pit of her stomach and down between her thighs. Kagome bit her tongue to keep her from moaning.

Inuyasha just loved the taste of her skin. Initially his plan was to give her small example but he couldn't help but wanting to get more and more of her and he could feel her arousal building up inside her which in turn was making a tent in his pants. But he had to stop otherwise he would lose his control. What was in this girl that made him act so rash he hadn't figured it out yet, all he knew was he loved it.

Inuyasha withdrew with a groan. Kagome had turned her head to look at him, he could see her eyes half lidded, fogged with lust and a slight blush on her face. She looked all the more heavenly and couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

When Inuyasha stopped his heavenly torture Kagome looked at him and saw his usually golden eyes circled with a thin line of red. That look made him fiercer but all the more handsome. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Inuyasha smirked looking at her and licked his lips and suddenly realization dawned on her, as to what he had done to her and she blushed and looked away in the other direction. Inuyasha was enjoying her reaction. He loved it that she was still acting so stubborn with how she felt about him.

_Well the feistier the better._ He thought.

….

"so u up for another movie?" Inuyasha asked at the end of the movie though he was sleepy he didn't want Kagome to go home just yet.

" 'yawn' I don't know Inuyasha I am really feeling sleepy. If I could just close my eyes for a second." And with that she closed her eyes and nuzzled her head on Inuyasha's shoulder while still holding onto his hand.

_I can just get used to this. _That was Inuyasha's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

…..

Miroku had just entered Inuyasha's house to ask him to hang with the gang. One of the servants told him that Inuyasha is in the home theatre room. Miroku just barged inside and without looking said

"ooh Inuya—oops." He said the final word in whisper and just left the room while closing the doors properly and hanging a 'do not disturb me' sign on the door handle.

"wow I never wondered Inuyasha would literally sleep with any girl like that." Miroku had a perverted look on his face and he removed his cell phone and called the only number on his mind at that time.

After two rings the person picked up.

"what it is monk?" came Sango's voice.

"oh my dear Sango why in such a foul mood when I bring you awesome news."

"the foul mood is because of your foul mind." Sango replied irritated.

"why Sango you wound me, but my Hand is cursed I cannot help it." Miroku replied feigning fake hurt in his voice.

"cut with the crap monk, what do you want?" Sango said her eye twitching.

"Sango I just saw Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up and sleeping in Inuyasha's house."

"oh wow really, Inuyasha seriously? I didn't know he actually liked Kagome." Sango saidexcitement.

"yeah and who knows they must have done something more too if they were so tired as to not make it to the bed also."Miroku said in his perverted suggestive voice.

"can you get your head out of the gutter once you perverted man." Sango scolded Miroku and ending the call not wanting to hear any of his crap. Time for all girlfriends to know. And then she called Rin and Ayame to tell them about Inuyasha and Kagome.

…

So how about that pretty long right? Should suffice you for the days I didn't update…pls r n r…


	18. beach time

Salut tout le monde….here is my next chapter..hope you enjoy beach time…pls r n r…

** Chapter 18: beach time**

Kagome's POV

Kagome was lying down now on her bed and thinking about the incidence that had happened yesterday. She had thought about it hundred times but still couldn't stop blushing each time she thought about it again. Even in college this morning she couldn't bring herself to stop blushing while being around Inuyasha. She felt so awkward and if that was not enough her friends kept on pestering her asking questions about her day with Inuyasha. Apparently someone had leaved out information that they slept cuddling up together in his home theatre and Shiori had come to know about this and stopped talking to Kagome. But she was not worried about that part, the part she was worried about was the whole while in college Inuyasha kept staring at her; it was as if he was trying to read her face which was making her all the more conscious.

Kagome let out a deep breath which she had been unknowingly holding as her phone rang. She looked at the ID and answered.

"hey Sang."

"hey Kags, I was thinking since college got over early today and its quite a hot day we should all go to the beach." Sango said in a chirpy voice.

"and by ALL you mean?" Kagome said looking at the ceiling.

"oh you know just us and the guys." Sango said in a bored tone.

"you mean Inuyasha and the guys?" Kagome said now sitting.

"umm..hmm"

"alright what time?"

"right now Kags. I have already talked to the guys, they are coming to pick us up in 15 mins. So hurry up."

But before Kagome could protest about the time Sango hung up. Sighing she got up and told her mom about her plan with her friends and started getting ready.

Like Sango had said exactly in about 15 mins there was a knock on the door. Her mother must have opened the door since in about 5 minutes Sango Rin and Ayame were in her room sitting on her bed.

"hey guys I am ready. Lets go." Kagome turned to look at them. Sango was wearing purple halter top and black shorts with black flip flops, her hair in a pony. Ayame was wearing a long light brown tunic till her mid thigh with a belt and brown flip flops, her hair in two ponytails. Rin was wearing a summer dress of yellow color and yellow flip flops, her hair was left open and she was sporting a hat. Kagome was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and white flair skirt and white flip flops and she had braided her hair.

"the guys are waiting down the shrine steps. They were being lazy asses to climb on top." Ayame said rolling her eyes.

Kagome shook her head and they acted so tough. She picked her bag with her necessities and followed her friends down the steps after telling her family bye. There she met the guys, talking amongst themselves until Inuyasha stopped abruptly and turned to look at them and smile, well more particularly her. Kagome looked at the ground feeling shy.

"So Kags we will see you at the beach." Rin saying waving from her place inside a jeep which she supposed was Miroku's since he was in the driver's seat.

"huh?" Kagome looked confused at her friends.

"oh don't worry Kags you are coming to the beach too its just that this jeep can only hold six people so you and Inuyasha will be coming on his bike." Sango said patting Kagome on the head. That's when Kagome noticed Inuyasha's bike parked right next to Inuyasha.

"but wh.." she couldn't complete her sentence since they already drove off. "aaaarrrg" Kagome growled she was fed up with Sango doing that to her again and again. _I will take my revenge on the beach._

"so shall we?" she heard Inuyasha's voice only to look up and find him looking at her with an amused expression.

"y..yeah"

The whole way to the beach was quiet except Inuyasha ordered Kagome to hold him around his waist which she shyly followed, heart racing from the closeness.

INUYASHA'S POV

Inuyasha was quite amused with Kagome's behavior. He didn't like that she was not talking much but at the same time she liked that she was blushing and feeling shy around him. He even got aroused when he had heard her growl. It was sort of sexy. He thought that he would take care of her behavior on the beach. Currently they were headed to his beach house, where him and Kagome had hung out.

He could feel Kagome's heart racing against his back and he loved the rhythm of it since he had caused it to go wild. They were on the beach and he could see the group. He helped Kagome off the bike and carried her stuff for her while she walked timidly at his side.

"hey guys" Rin came running up to them "we found a perfect spot so put your stuff over there and be ready to play tag."

"okay" Kagome said.

Inuyasha watched Kagome put her mat on the sand side of the other girls. They were chatting amongst themselves about how good the weather was for a sun bath.

"so girls I hope you all have got your bikinis?" Sango asked loud enough so that all the boys had their attention. The girls looked at each other and giggled. Soon they stripped out of their clothes into their bikinis which they had worn under. All the guys could feel the tightness in their pants.

Kagome was wearing a deep red two piece bikini, Sango a purple, Ayame green and rin yellow. They had started putting their sun lotions when the guys stripped in their boxers and proceeded towards the girls.

"my lovely Sango, can I have the pleasure of putting the lotion on your back?" Sango glared at Miroku but handed him the lotion nonetheless.

"keep your hands under control lech." She gave him a warning and Miroku gulped as his hand twitched.

Kouga had directly taken the lotion from Ayame's hand and started applying on her back amking Ayame blush at the straight forwardness. Rin on the other hand had already applied lotion at home so her and Shippo were chatting friendly stuff. Inuyasha on the other hand sat next to Kagome, she noticed his presence and instantly her eyes travelled his body.

"like what you see?" Inuyasha asked huskily.

… Kagome blushed at being caught. "well I sure do" he continued, making her blush harder.

"may i?" he asked placing his hand forward. Kagome hesitated but still handed him her lotion. Inuyasha started making soothing and sensual circles on her back making her aroused which he could sense. "you sure do remember that red is my favorite color." He stated, making her tense for a second to which he chuckled.

"time for tag" Sango said getting up. "so whose den is it?"

"not me" everyone said except Kagome who was too busy day dreaming.

"looks like its your den lady Kagome." Miroku said.

NORMAL POV

"wh—" she said but realized what they had said. "alright everyone get ready here I come." Kagome said and started running towards Sango. _Time for revenge Sango._ She was running quite fast for a normal human girl so everyone was amazed, even Inuyasha who had seen her run before. She caught Sango in no time by tackling her to the ground.

"hah" she did a victory dance.

"oh so you want to play it rough Kagome?" Sango replied. She tried to catch Kagome but was too slow for her. So she went for her next target.

"Miru baby." Miroku stopped in his track and had a perverted grin on his face.

"yes Sango baby." She ran up to him and smacked him on his head and ran away from him.

"not fair Sango but I will take it from you." Miroku said and dodged after Inuyasha who was busy admiring Kagome's long legs and caught him.

"stop day dreaming Inuyasha"

"keh" was all Inuyasha said and leapt after his pray, his Kagome. She wasn't fast enough for him so she was trying to dodge by changing routes but because of that she tumbled and he fell on top of her. Now Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome his face only inches away from her their breath mixing, their skin touching. Both of them could not take their eyes off of each other.

"ahem" Sango coughed making them fall out of the trance. " I think we have played enough for now."

She said and made the others to turn and head towards the beach.

Inuyasha got off Kagome and helped her up, while Kagome tried to hide her blush. _ I am blushing a lot lately, whats wrong with me?_ She thought and rolled her eyes and started running towards her friends leaving a confused Inuyasha behind.

…

So how was this chapter…took a while to think about it…pls r n r


	19. knowing each other

Olla frns…I am really happy that reviews have crossed over 40…I want a half century now…so pls be kind enough to review more…I love reading your reviews…

…

**Chapter 19: Knowing each other**

Everyone was walking towards Inuyasha's beach house to get changed and cleaned. They were all covered in sand and water. Inuyasha had invited them to come to his mansion to chill out. Everyone had thought that it was a good idea since they had a lot of time on themselves, only Shippo had to hurry home since he had some work to take care of. The rest of the group went to Inuyasha's mansion.

"wow Inuyasha, I didn't know you owned such a huge place. Its gorgeous." Rin chirped

"thanks" Inuyasha muttered. He seemed a bit low. He was hanging at the back of the group, one thought kept going on in his head that Kagome was ignoring him since the beach incident and he didn't know why. He had to get an answer from her and today it would be, he just had to have alone time with Kagome and get rid of his friends.

They entered his house, the girls were awestruck including Kagome while the guys went to the kitchen like it was their usual hang out spot and attacked the fridge. They came back with 3 beers not knowing whether the girls drank or not and some chips.

"so what do you plan on doing now?" Sango asked

"well my lovely lady Sango, we were thinking why not play a game?" Miroku suggested.

"what sort of game?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"a game of strip poker." Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face.

SMACK.. "that's what you get for your perverted mind you HENTAI" Sango screamed.

She was still running behind Miroku while Rin was giggling and the others were rolling their eyes at the usual ruckus.

"what is that sound I hear?" came a booming yet cold voice from top of the stairs.

Everyone stopped in their tracks; nobody was moving an inch from what they were doing. They all looked up to see who it was only to come face to face with Inuyasha's elder half brother, the cold hearted Sesshumaru, and they gulped.

He looked at Inuyasha, "Explain…"

"I just brought some friends along, none of your business." Inuyasha said boring his eyes into Sesshumaru's.

"as a matter of fact my dear brother it is, this is my house and I am getting disturbed by your nonsense." He said in a voice that would sent chills down someone's spine.

"keh. Doesn't bother me." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"..a..ahem.. I am sorry to interrupt..yo..your brotherly conversation." Rin spoke feeling a little shy to talk in front of the famous Sesshumaru Takahashi. "we are really sorry to disturb you Sesshumaru sama but we had no idea that someone was at home, otherwise we wouldn't have made such a commotion." She looked at all her friends who nodded only Inuyasha 'keh'ed'. "I hope you forgive us and i..if you want us to leave we will." She said finally looking at him realizing that he was directly looking into her eyes which held her in a trance like state.

"hn" Sesshumaru said lingering his eyes to her form for just a bit before anybody noticed. "you can stay." He said and turned to go.

"whew" kouga said and plopped down on the love seat next to Ayame and put his arms on the back of her.

"isn't he being a bit forward. He hasn't even asked her out yet." Kagome asked Sango.

"ummhmm, but doesnt look like she minds it though." Sango said and both of them giggled.

Kagome's giggle made Inuyasha's ears turn towards her. _How to get these guys to leave? I guess will have to wait for sometime._

They were all sitting and watching a movie named the descendents. (amazing movie) Kouga was sitting next to Ayame, Miroku next to Sango, Rin next to Kagome while Inuyasha on the other side of Kagome. The whole movie went by and Inuyasha and Kagome didn't chit chat much. He was getting more and more annoyed by the second. He just wanted to somehow know what was on her mind. He even tried to catch her hand but she kept her hand to herself.

The movie had ended and everyone wanted to go home. So it was decided during the movie amongst themselves that will take Sango home in his jeep, Kouga borrowed one of Inuyash's bike to take Ayame home, now remained Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, he knew that his friends wanted some alone time with their to-be girls but so did he, now Rin was being the bone in the middle. Even Rin had realized that Inuyasha was being paranoid with dropping her, she guessed as much that it was because of Kagome.

"don't worry Inuyasha you don't have to drop me I will go home on my own." Rin said

"no Rin I will drop you." Inuyasha said, he wanted alone time with Kagome but he didn't want to leave poor Rin alone. He was rude when it needed to rude but he was also a gentleman when he needed to be.

" No Inuyasha you don't need to I will find a cab and go on my own." Rin insisted.

"don't be stupid Rin its become too late and I cant let you go home alone." Inuyasha argued Kagome agreeing with him. "yeah Rin Inuyasha and I will come along."

"guya there is no ne.." Rin was cut off with someone's voice from behind her.

"little brother I will drop her" Sesshumaru said and with that he went to pick up his coat and headed out of the door leaving a wide mouthed Inuyasha.

"Rin I think you should follow him." Kagome said.

"umm ookay bye guys." Rin said and ran after sesshumaru.

"they make a cute couple." Kagome suggested.

"what Sesshumaru and Rin? No way, the only person Sesshumaru can date is his loyal servant Jaken, since he is the only one who follows him 24/7"

"come on Inuyasha he is not so bad." Kagome said with a pout making Inuyasha's eyes llok at her lips.

"you have no idea." He said while licking his lips. "so Kagome are you in a hurry to go home?"

"umm not really, I was actually thinking that we all would spend some more time together but I guess Miroku and Kouga were in a hurry to get on with their girls."Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

Inuyasha found that cute, _even I do_ he thought.

"so why dont you and I do something interesting?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"like what?" Kagome asked curious.

"hmm lets see we can know each other better by asking each other questions and we would have to reply in truth. Kind of the truth of truth and dare."

That was what Kagome had wanted to do from a long time. Know Inuyasha better but she didn't know how, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"hmm okay."

"so lets head to my room." Inuyasha said and called two cans of beer.

"first question to u, have you ever drank before?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I have consumed alcohol in the form of brandy, my dad used to give me when I was young and had flu and I have tasted beer before but only once." Kagome said feeling a bit shy.

"do you want to try?" Inuyasha asked handing her a can of beer.

"umm o..k" Kagome thought what the hell it was not like she would become addict to it or something.

"ok but drink slowly."

"hmm.." she took one sip and did not find it bitter to her surprise like the last time she had found. She took one large gulp which made Inuyasha chuckle. "now my question.. how many gfs have you had?"

"in honesty I don't remember, many, but I wouldn't call it a relation as such." Inuyasha stated.

"you?"

"I had one bf 2 years back" Kagome said, she was already feeling light headed from the effect of the alcohol.

"are you a virgin?" Inuyasha asked.

"hey that was my turn but no, I am not. You?" Kagome said while putting her head on Inuyasha's bed's pillow.

"hey don't you sleep on me. I told you drink slowly. No I am not a virgin." Inuyasha felt a little anger rise in him knowing that somebody had taken her before him. "are you attracted to me?"

Kagome felt a little shy about that question but she was feeling so light headed that she couldn't think about if's and but's so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "yes.." Inuyasha held back a smirk. "you?" she asked hope in her eyes.

"a lot" Inuyasha responded truthfully making Kagome smile sheepishly, to which he smirked.

"but you know what.." Kagome said before Inuyasha could ask another question. Inuyasha's ears perked, Kagome was slurring a bit. " how could I be attracted to a drooling dog like you." She giggled.

"really? Drroling dog?" Inuyasha asked amused.

"umm hmmm.." Kagome said still giggling.

"okay so I would like to put my drool on you Ka-go- me" he spelled each of her names syllable while taking a step closer towards her.

"no…shoo bad dog.." Kagome said still giggling.

Inuyasha neared her and grabbed both her hands in his one big hand and towered her. He lowered near Kagome's ear and whispered huskily "be ready to know who the man is Kagome."

"inu.." before she could say anything Inuyasha's thumb was running circles on her lips making Kagome's eyes wide as saucers. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes which were looking hungrily at her, she held back a moan.

Inuyasha liked the way Kagome was squirming beneath him. He wanted to kiss her so bad even her scent was helping much since now he could smell a bit of her arousal.

So all he could do was bending down near her lips and rub his upper lip on Kagome's full lips in a circular motion just like his thumb. He loved the vibrations it was sending from her body to his.

…..

How about that …well this chapters second part will come out soon…I left you at the main part..so sorry about that..but more is to come….pls review…


	20. kicking the sane mind

I am so happy…thank you guys for sending so many reviews…so glad that you guys are liking my story….it really helps a lot in wanting to update sooner….thank you once again…enjoy…

**Chapter 20: kicking the sane mind**

KAGOME'S POV

Kagome couldn't make out much of her state. She was feeling woozy, her head was going in circles like she had never felt before. She could feel one of Inuyasha's hand grabbing her both above her head while the thumb of the other was running circles on her lips. She couldn't comprehend why was he doing this but it did feel good and she didn't want him to stop. As soon as she had let that thought pass he stopped _why? _But only to be replaced by something warmer and something softer. Kagome closed her eyes relishing the feeling _ummm this feels so good, what is it?_ Her brain was hardly functioning at that time. All she was doing was going according to the flow. _Its so soft, so gentle, so warm, I can feel his breath..wait what? That means.._ Yes, indeed it meant he was kissing her _no not actually kissing me..its more like brushing his lips against mine. _She was fighting against her sane mind; she didn't want this to stop though somehow her conscious told her she was out of her mind. _Alright.. alright I wouldn't let him go any further..just like this is enough..i will tell him to stop….maybe in sometime.._ yup she was losing it for sure to this half sexy demon on top of her who was giving her such pleasure filled tortures.

But suddenly Inuyasha had stopped doing what he was doing. _No don't stop..i know he should but—_her train of thoughts was cut off as his lips came down on her with a more fierce and passionate demand. Kagome moaned, and taking that as a signal to continue Inuyasha put his full energy and being into the kiss making her moan louder. She knew that she should have stopped him earlier, this was wrong but she had never been kissed this way before and she was really enjoying it. Somehow her sane mind was kicked out of the way with Inuyasha's deep kiss. Their tongues were dancing together in a way that it was sending electricity through her body; she had never felt this way before even with her previous boyfriend. It was getting hotter and hotter and she could feel warmth in between her legs and she could feel something hard on her stomach pressing and grinding against her. She moaned again quite loudly. The next thing she knew was she could feel Inuyasha's hand on her right bare boob, she was feeling ecstatic. She was feeling things that she had never felt in her life. She heard Inuyasha grunt and she could feel that hard stiffness grinding against Kagome's bare stomach. It felt so warm that Kagome had moved up to meet the movement. She felt like they had been going on for hours and the next thing she knew was a loud velvety voice coming from somewhere, it was really faint so she let it be thinking and concentrated on the heated movements between her and Inuyasha's bodies but Inuyasha had stopped moving and all of a sudden he was standing beside her cursing and muttering something.

She didn't know what happened or rather what was happening so she lay confused on the bed trying to comprehend the situation. He must have realized that she didn't move and that she was confused so he answered her question. " My mother is come back home Kagome, I think you should get dressed."

"get dressed?" Kagome asked confused, she was dressed she didn't remember taking her clothes off and nor she remembered Inuyasha doing that. She looked at Inuyasha closely, he was pulling his boxers up and grabbing his jeans. Kagome blushed, when had he removed his boxers she never felt his hand leave her boob. Then the mirror in the room caught her eye and she looked at herself, she was a complete miss array, her hair was everywhere on her face, her makeup was a bit smudged from their session earlier but what caught her attention most was her top was hiked up till the point it showed her breasts and most importantly her bra was unhooked and above her breasts. Kagome 'eeped' and covered her breasts with her hands. She quickly got up and turned in the opposite direction from Inuyasha and fumbled with putting her bra hook in place and straightened her top. She went towards the mirror and cleared off her smudged make up. She still felt a bit woozy but most of it had gone due to the sudden alarm.

INUYASHA'S POV

Inuyasha was enjoying his moment with Kagome when suddenly he heard his mother's voice from downstairs. He knew she would enter his room in sometime so he should dress up. He begrudgingly got up from the pleasure which Kagome was giving him and started wearing his clothes while cursing his bad luck. His member was still hard from the previous actions. He had to think of something disgusting fast to bring his member down but then he realized that Kagome was still lying on his bed in her state, ravishing state, with a confused look on her face. His big member was not going to go down if she is not going to steady herself. He could still see her breasts which he had fondled with his hands. _ Gah…stop..hairy old women…puss covered wounds. _There that was much better. Inu got the hint and went back down. Now all he had to do was not look at Kagome fro sometime.

" My mother is come back home Kagome, I think you should get dressed." Inuyasha said not looking at her.

"get dressed?" okay maybe she is a bit way off her mind.

Then after sometime he heard her 'eep' and turnaround from him to fix herself up. He could hear her mother's footsteps coming closer and closer to his door. He looked at Kagome finding her in a decent state. He quickly hid the beer cans; he didn't want his mother to find out that he had been drinking alone with a girl. He didn't want to hear a lecture about it, he knew she wouldn't say much because he had got girls over before for alone time but this was different. This was Kagome, not just any random girl, and his mother knew this well. His mother entered the room without knocking as usual.

She found Inuyasha in the room with Kagome who was smiling sheepishly and awkwardly at her.

"Inuyasha…" his mother said looking at him with a confused look but he didn't want to confront any of her questions, so he grabbed Kagome who was besides him and darting out of the bedroom door.

"mother Kagome is getting late to go home, so I am going to drop her."

And they left the house to his bike. He could feel Kagome dangling beside him trying to keep up with his pace.

There was an awkward silence between them when they reached the garage. So Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of at that time, he pulled Kagome flush against him and kissed her passionately. He stopped and looked at Kagome and smiled when he saw her blush and smile. He could get addicted to this.

…

Ta da….sorry for putting ruining the moment in between…lol…but if this happens now then what will be left for the future…don't worry there is a lemon soon… pls review..


	21. creepy Hojo

Hey guys I know it took a little long but I was thinking about the idea of how to present my chapter..n I was a little busy too but wont keep you waiting any longer…enjoy..

**Chapter 21: Creepy Hojo**

Inuyasha was taking Kagome back to her house. She didn't seem like in a state that she could walk without tripping so he thought he'd better make her eat something quick and then drop her home,it was already dinner time. So he stopped at the nearest food parlor which happened to be a ramen shop and dragged Kagome inside. After ordering he noticed that Kagome was still blushing but looked a little dazed out and confused. It was not her fault everything that had happened he had not planned, he did plan on getting to know her better but not something that would scare her when she comes out of her state. But Inuyasha did not regret whatever had happened between them and unlike him he wanted more of it but he knew Kagome was not a one night stand type of a girl so he had to make her his girlfriend if he wanted a shot at her. For some reason Inuyasha, the guy who never went in a relationship, didn't mind the idea of Kagome being his girlfriend. It was better than she be with him than with that Hobo guy. He placed his hand on hers which got her attention back to him and smiled.

"Kagome, I know whatever happened between us and your state must be confusing you a lot but once you sober up I want you to think about us in a relationship. I really like you Kagome and I want you to be my girlfriend." With that said he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which she didn't disagree to.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Her head was malfunctioning at the moment but it was not like her hearing was also. Inuyasha Takahashi had asked her to be his girlfriend. When life will suddenly turn, you can never come to know. Their food had come so they ate in silence each in their own thoughts, then Inuyasha dropped her home.

….

KAGOME'S POV

Kagome woke up the next morning to her alarm clock feeling a little groggy; she was trying to recall the events of last night. _Was it a dream?_ She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. Oh no it wasn't. Her lips were still swollen from last night and most importantly she was still wearing the same clothes, she definitely got drunk. _Hmmm. was Inuyasha drunk too when he kissed me_. And then she remembered it. There wasn't just kissing, there was more intimate stuff. Inuyasha had seen Kagome half naked. _Oh my god how am I going to face him at college. Should I bunk today? Ya like that's going to happen. Mom will definitely kill me. _She was feeling so embarrassed and yet remembering the moments what last night she couldn't help but think what would have happened if they continued. _Inuyasha was so hot.. hey focus here._ She got up from the bed and went to the shower to clear her head. _But Inuyasha did tell me to think about us in a relationship…..but what I have heard from the girls is he is never in a relation. So why me?...and he is even a heartbreaker. _But to her surprise she never found him to be how the girls described him. She found him to be a nice guy. _A really nice, sexy, hot guy….._ _Stupid head.._ She got out of the shower and started scanning for clothes to wear for the day. For some reason she wanted to look extra good today. Who am I kidding, everyone knows for whom she wants to look hot today. So she chose a black frill skirt which reached a little above her knees and a black and red halter neck top. She left her hair open and wore a little make up and red flip flops. Then she left for college after eating her breakfast.

INUYASHA'S POV

Inuyasha was really excited to go to college today. He really wanted to know Kagome's answer and it better be yes because after last night he wouldn't be able to control himself around her. He was wearing a blue shirt with folded sleeves and black jeans. He was sitting in his car with his door open and buzzing the music loudly. The song Sexy and I know it by LMFAO started playing. All his friends were inside and nowhere to be seen not that he minded he wanted to talk alone with Kagome. He was singing to the words of the song and that's when he inhaled Kagome's scent, automatically his head turning in her direction. And what he saw took his breath away, she was looking gorgeous. Simply a sight to savor, Kagome stood just a few feet away looking at his direction. He knew that she was looking at the car and didn't know that he was there since he was sitting in the seat facing the other side and the glass was tinted black. He knew why she was looking at his car; this had become her habit before entering the college to make sure he was present today. He loved it though, each time he would see her looking at his car would make him smile. Inuyasha got up from his car and made his way towards a surprised Kagome.

NORMAL POV

"hey Kagome." Inuyasha said smirking at her and holding her hand up and kissing it.

Kagome couldn't contain her blush; just with that simple touch he made her remember the events of last night. "h-hey" she stuttered.

Inuyasha was suddenly hit by the scent of her arousal. He grunted _not now. _He could feel himself getting aroused just by her scent, which has never happened with anyone else.

Kagome didn't want to get embarrassed further so she excused herself. "I – I am getting l-late. Talk to y-you later." And she ran inside the college gates.

_Arrrg I wanted an answer. How much do I have to wait..its killing me.._ Inuyasha thought staeding himself and following Kagome inside.

…..

The whole while during the college Kagome had been ignoring Inuyasha and he was getting irritated with the chase. He didn't know why she was behaving like this but deep down he knew she didn't want him as a boyfriend and was ignoring him since she didn't want to face him to tell the truth. But his over confident self wasn't agreeing to it and that's why he was following her wherever she went.

Kagome was going towards the locker to put her books away since it was lunch time. She didn't know where to go to eat lunch since Inuyasha would be there in the cafeteria but that wasn't the worst part, her friends had ditched her and gone along with the guys to eat out and she had refused to go along with them and she was sure even Inuyasha had done so. Kagome went inside the cafeteria took her food and left from there without looking at Inuyasha and ignoring him.

There you go again, she was still ignoring even when he was sitting at their usual table alone looking at her but she didn't even spare him a glance. Why was she being so difficult he had no idea? Never the one to give up Inuyasha followed her to wherever she was going, she finally had to stop to eat and then he would confront her. Kagome took a turn at the corner to go to the garden and so did Inuyasha but not making her realize that he was following her. As soon as he turned what he saw made his blood boil. There he stood the guy Inuyasha had started to detest holding one of Kagome's hands and kneeling on one foot._ What the..? _From the looks of it he looks like he is proposing. _Wait what? _And then what he heard confirmed it. "Kagome Higurashi, I love you a lot and I am willing to keep you happy forever. Will you be my girlfriend?"_ No no no.. you don't. _Inuyasha within a millisecond was next to Kagome, snatching her hand from Hojo and glaring at him. He glanced at Kagome who looked like she was in shock and continued glaring at Hojo.

"excuse me Inuyasha but Kagome and I were having an important conversation. So if you don't mind please don't ruin our moment."Hojo said looking at Kagome with love in his eyes.

Inuyasha snorted. "you are excused Hobo and you may leave since Kagome is already my girl." Inuyasha said putting an arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her close. Even though he knew Kagome might refuse it later but he didn't want Hojo to take his Kagome away from him. Kagome nly his. Hojo looked shocked.

"is that true Kagome-san?" that brought Kagome out of her shock. That voice had put her in shock in the first place. She looked at Inuyasha who was holding her close to him with a possessive look on his face but somehow she felt comfortable. She considered what Inuyasha had said and finally gave Hojo his answer.

"yes Hojo I am sorry but I am Inuyasha's girlfriend." She said looking at Inuyasha with a blush on her face. Inuyasha was shocked by her answer. He thought she might deny or something. But what she said was the completely different.

Hojo looked hurt but he wasn't going to give up. He leened in to Kagome's side and put a hand on his mouth to whisper to her "but Kagome- san Inuyasha is considered to be the heartbreaker of the college, he wont be able to keep you happy like me. I love you he is just fooling around." Kagome was taken aback. Did he think she was dumb? In fact she knew Inuyasha much better than him to date him.

Inuyasha's eye was twitching. This kid was getting on his nerves. Did he not know about demon's heightened senses or was he purposely doing it to tick him off? Well whatever it was, it was working.

"Hojo I know Inuyasha a lot better than many people and I think I have already made my decision but thank you for your concern." Kagome told Hojo as politely as she could.

"alright Kagome but I will be waiting for you when he breaks your heart." And with that he left.

"wow really that guy is way too creepy." Kagome said under her breath.

"true" Inuyasha said giving Kagome's hand a squeeze.

"so girlfriend why have you been running away from me if this was your answer." Inuyasha asked Kagome while carrying her food for her to the garden.

"well…ummm..you see…I was a little embarrassed with last night's events…" Kagome said her face as red a tomato. Inuyasha smelled Kagome's arousal scent and knew exactly what Kagome was talking about. They were so close to making love last night but he didn't regret it and from the sounds of it nor did she. She was just embarrassed.

Inuyasha put the tray of food aside from them and held Kagome chin with his hand, making her face him. He had a seductive smirk on his face which made Kagome's scent spike even more.

"don't worry Kagome you looked sexy." He said and then captured her lips enjoying the taste which is even better when she is sober.

…

So how was it….i hope I made it upto everyone's expectations…pls do review and let me know…


	22. author's note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone..i know I haven't written another chapter from so very long….but I will definitely continue as soon as I am done with my busy life…I have been really busy lately…and there is this titsy bitsy favor I have to ask u all… I need you to vote for me for my work at this site…

creativeinvites/preview//546?referral=fb_wall_vote_link&refId=33&ref=nf

pls do vote…I need a lot of them…


End file.
